All That I'm Living For
by SpirittigerRei
Summary: Sasukeoc. A new girl named Rei had entered the gangs life. What secrets does she hide? Will Sasuke be able to find out? Will he be able to life the insaneness that she brings? The biggest question asked is, "Where does your light shine?"
1. Enter Rei!

StR: Alright, new series!

Naruto: And it's all about me!

StR: Um…no

Sasuke: Idiot

N: SHUT UP!

StR: Sasuke don't be mean to Naruto!

S: You both are idiots.

StR and N/Jaw drops/

StR: You are so lucky you are hot.

N: Traitor.

StR: I wuv you! For the people who read my Hiei one, I am still updating it, I'm just stuck…STACY-KINS HELP ME!!!!!!!!! On with the show…er…Chapter!

It matters not whether you win or lose; what matters is whether I win or lose.  
--------Weinberg

Chapter 1: Enter Rei!

"Go Sasuke!" yelled Sakura during one of the normal training matches between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Shouldn't you root for Naruto at least once," sighed Kakashi leaning against a tree.

"I would never go against the man I love!"

'That love is like a teddy bear to a kid, it' not real. Once she grows up a little she'll find true love…I'll never tell her that out loud, though,' thought Kakashi turning back to his book. A rustle in the near by bushes caught the pervert sensei's attention. He looked up to see the 5th Hokage walk out.

"Hey, it's Granny Tsunade!" shouted Naruto. A batch of Kunai came flying at Naruto pinning him to a tree.

"You shouldn't let your guard down in the middle of a fight," said Sasuke.

"I HATE YOU!" yelled Naruto.

"Sasuke, get Naruto down and come over here; I have something very important to tell you," said Tsunade. Sasuke did what he was told, not happily, and met up with the others.

"So, what do we owe the pleasure of meeting you today?" asked Kakashi.

"The newest member of your team." A girl with chin length grayish hair and blue eyes poked her head out from behind the newest Hokage. "This is Rei." Rei's eye's stopped at each person. She first stopped at Kakashi.

'Kakashi Hatake, the copy-cat ninja, holder of one sharingan eye, defeated Momchi Zabuza of the mist and his partner Haku.' Next her eyes moved to Sasuke. 'Sasuke Uchiha, younger brother to Itachi Uchiha, owner of the sharingan eyes, and top of his class.' Next she landed on Naruto. 'Naruto Uzumaki, holder of the nine-tailed fox and bottom of his class.' Finally she landed on Sakura, 'Um…and a nobody…' Tsunade looked over to Rei.

'She's studying them. No doubt she knows a lot about them already.'

"Well, we should get going. I have to show her to her home. She'll start training with you tomorrow. Come along Rei," she said.

"Yeah."

* * *

"So what do you think of your new team?" asked Lady Hokage walking down the dirt road with the new girl walking at a slower pace.

"They're weird," she said dully, "And they're all connected."  
"Really, how so?"

"Uzumaki's dad, the fourth Hokage, was Kakashi's sensei and then also a student of the fourth was Obito Uchiha, cousin to Sasuke Uchiha," she stated.

"And what of Sakura?" Rei looked at her in confusion. Tsunade sweat dropped. "The girl with pink hair."

"Oh…She going to become a medic nin, like that one girl on Kakashi's old team…Rin."

"And you are sure of this?"

"No, but she lacks the heart to be a true ninja; I can see it in her eyes."

"Well, here's you're new home," she said looking up at an apartment that's seen better days.

"It looks cheap."

"If you don't like it sleep in the streets."

"That's fine with me," Rei said glaring a little.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart," she said also glaring a little.

"Must not be a very big heart if you're making me stay in this old dump." The fifth Hokage dangled a set of keys in front of the girl's face. Rei eyed it and stood there for a couple of minutes. She sighed and took the keys from her hands. "Thanks." Tsunade nodded with a smile.

* * *

A couple hours later…

"But ma'am there should never be more then four on a team," argued Kakashi.

"Don't worry. She can handle herself well enough and if she becomes a problem then send her back to me. Besides nobody has a spot open for her."

"But why my team?"

"Your name was the one at the bottom of the ladder," said Rei from behind Kakashi.

'When did she get her? I must have let my guard down,' thought Kakashi. "Bottom of the ladder?"

"Yeah, we took all of the names of the rookie team's sensei and wrote them under a series of connecting lines. Then we chose on of the three starting points and followed the line until we got to a name, yours."

"Do you need something?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"Then go get something to eat."

"I don't have any money."

"What about the money you came here with?"

"I didn't come here with any money."

"I'll take her to get something," offered Kakashi.

"Well…okay. If you really want to."

"YEAH FOOD!" yelled Rei. She started to drag Kakashi out of the office. "Let's go! Let's go!"

* * *

"You sure you want to eat here?" asked Kakashi looking up at the Ichiraku ramen bar sign.

"Yup, I love ramen!"

"She reminds me of Naruto," muttered Kakashi walking into the bar.

"You say something?"

"No, nothing of importance. Well, look who's here." Sasuke glanced at the two and then went back to his ramen. Rei sat a seat away from Sasuke and Kakashi sat next to her. While waiting for Rei's food to come Kakashi started up a conversation.

"So what village we're you from before you came here?" he asked.

"Well…um…I mostly just traveled around," said Rei. The bowl of Raman Rei ordered was set down in front of them and Rei immediately dug in. Kakashi didn't get anything.

"I see. Did you travel to any exciding places?" Something was nagging at the back of Kakashi's mind. There was something about this girl but he couldn't quite place it. Rei nodded her head vigorously.

"I saw temples and cool flowers and beautiful waterfalls and…and…and stuff!" Rei dug into her second bowl of Raman.

"You eat like Naruto," stated Sasuke.

"Well since I've never seen Naruto eat before, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Whenever compared to that idiot, it's considered an insult."

"Thanks!" Sasuke just stared at her.

'What a strange girl,' thought both Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke paid for his food and left.

"BYE! See you tomorrow!" shouted Rei. Sasuke didn't bother to acknowledge her comment. "He's very cold."

"He'll warm up to you," said Kakashi reading his book.

"Their eyes are the same." Kakashi looked up.

"Sasuke's? The same as whose eyes?"

"Oh, no one. Don't worry about it. Did you know that eye's are the window to one's soul?"

"Yes. Everyone knows that."

"I can tell anything about a person by just reading their eyes."

"Oh really? Then read me." Rei stared deep into Kakashi's visible eye.

"You're sad and lonely due to a horrible experience in you're past. You blame yourself for the death of a close friend and you vowed never to have it happen again. It did happen again though. Just not between you, between two other people. Two people you are close to." Kakashi's eye widened.

"I'm going to say I was correct."

"Very correct. You got that all by looking into my eye?"

"Yes, but it was a little harder to get then most peoples. They usually have two eyes to look into. Well, I'm gonna go now. Thanks for the food." Rei bowed and left.

"What is it that's nagging me in the back of my head? Who is she?"

* * *

"I can do this," said Rei looking up at her apartment. "I wonder what it looks like inside?" Rei sighed and went up to her apartment. She grabbed the door handle and put the key into the lock. Unlocking it, she took a deep breath and opened the door. She sighed. It looked much worse than the outside. It smelled like mildew, two-month-old gym socks and a few rotten eggs mixed together. The cream colored paint was peeling off the walls and there was yellow stains on the off-white colored carpet. "This sucks." Rei walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the ugly yellow counter. It read:

_Dear Rei, _

_I took the liberty of buying you new furniture and appliances. Wasn't that nice of me? Anyway, I hope you enjoy your new home. You might want to open the windows to get rid of the nasty smell. And just to let you know, those are not pee stains on the carpet. Apparently there was a painter that use to life here and got yellow paint on the carpet. One more thing you should know about this room…it leaks when it rains. You'll be fine though. I'm sure you had worse. Oh and there are rats! Big ones! Kidding! They're not that big. HAHAHAHAHA! Kidding again! There are no rats. I'm just trying to lighten up your gloomy apartment! Rei, **do not** throw my kindness away. I'm risking a lot because of you. Don't disappoint me." _

_Sincerely,_

_The fifth Hokage, Tsunade . _

_PS: Ton-Ton says hi!_

Rei's eye twitched at the note. "I hate her," she simply said crimpling up the note and throwing it away. Rei threw a fist into the air. "Alright, tomorrow is the first day of training with my new team! I am not going to blow this!"

* * *

StR: Did you like it! Don't worry it will get longer! Ready Naruto!

N: Ready!

StR and N: Review! Review! Please review! We love you! YAAAAAAAAAA!

S: what was that?

StR: Our review song!

N: Did you like it?

S: Not at all.

StR: Loser.

N: Jerk.

S: Whatever.

StR: BYE!

N: BYE!


	2. Two points: Rain, Negative one: Rei?…Da

StR: So I put this on the other cite I'm on and not this one but Rei is 16 along with all the other rookies. Sasuke's back b/c Orochimaru is dead. I don't know if this is true but this is a fanfic so…yeah. And sorry it took so long Fanfiction was having some tech problems.

Naruto: You're first review was a flame!

StR: So? I can take criticism. What made me made was that reviewer assumed so much on only the first chapter. All you answers will be answered. Oh, I didn't mean to diss Sakura. I love Sakura! I didn't even realize I was dissing her. Sorry Sakura fans.

Sakura: CHA!

StR: Thank you trombonista, Haku (I like the name Rei too, obviously), Baka Hanyou Raevyn, and Luna.the.betrayed.ninja for reviewing.

_If I ever die of a heart attack, I hope it will be from playing my stereo too loud. _

_-Anonymous_

Chapter 2: Two points: Rain, Negative one: Rei!?…Damn!

"Eh? Who are you?" Rei asked the never before seen black-haired kid. Today Rei had the leaf headband in her hair like Sakura.

"Rei, this is Sai. He's the third member of our team," said Kakashi. Rei looked very confused.

"What? What happen to that Sakura girl?"

"She's training with Tsunade to become a medic nin," informed Naruto.

'Wait what? Eh? Tsunade lied to me.' Anime tears poured out of Rei's eyes.

"Then why wasn't he here yesterday?" cried Rei.

"I was sick," said Sai. "You're name is Rei?"

"Yeah."

"You're ugly." Rei glared while the others sweet dropped. Tick marks appeared on Rei's head when she punched Sai in the head. Sai slid across the ground to Kakashi, who was a few feet away.

"That's some punch," commented Naruto.

"Well now that everyone knows who you are Rei, why don't you tell us about yourself?" asked Kakashi.

"Like?"

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, stuff like that."

"Um…'kay. I like…ramen-" This caught Naruto's attention.

"I love ramen!"

"Really, what kind?"

"Miso is my favorite, you?"

"Hm…they are all good…"

"That's true!"

"If I had to chose I would pick beef ramen!"

"Beef?"

"Yup!"

"Will you hurry up?" shouted Sasuke.

"You can ask nicely." Sasuke didn't say anything. "Fine. My dislikes…stuff…my hobbies is the arts…and my dreams…well it's more of something that I have to do."

"That is?" asked Sai.

"To become free," she said with a smile.

"Free from what?" asked Naruto.

"That's my little secret," she said with a wink.

'A very interesting girl,' thought Kakashi. "Alright, let's see what you got."

"Eh? You mean like fight?" asked Rei

"Hai."

"But I don't want to!"

"Why not?"

"Because I suck at practice!"

"Maybe you just suck," commented Sasuke. Rei stuck her tongue out at him

"I was going to fight you but now I don't want to."

"I'm crushed."

"As you should be."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Sure you were."

"Why am I arguing with you?"

"Because I'm right."

"Right about what?"

"I don't know."

"You are the strangest girl that I've ever met."

"YEAH!"

"What? You're proud of that."

"Yup."

"Can we move on with practice?" asked Kakashi.

"Ok!" shouted Rei.

"Thank you. So who wants to fight Rei?"

"I do! I do! Pick me Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto jumping up and down.

"That's fine with me."

"Ready Rei!" asked Naruto getting in a fighting stance.

"No!" responded Rei also getting into a fighting stance. Right when Rei and Naruto started off, a puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere.

"Jiraiya's here!" Naruto skidded to a halt while Rei tripped and hit the ground.

"You can't just go popping out of nowhere like that, Pervy Sage!" yelled Naruto.

"Have I taught you nothing? You should always be on guard!" Jiraiya looked down at the fallen girl.

"Ow," said Rei with dirt all over her face. "Aw man! My shirt's all dirty!" Rei finally took notice of Jiraiya. She stared at him and he stared back. "Hi?"

"Hello."

"I'm Rei and you are?" asked Rei.

"The legendary ninja, Juriya!"

"Aka the Pervy Sage," said Naruto earning a hit in the head from Jiraiya.

"Now Naruto, I going to go visit Tsunade. You finish your little fight. I will be back!"

"Yeah, sure." In an instant Jiraiya vanished. "Come on let's fight!"

"But I don't want to," wined Rei.

"Too bad!" yelled Naruto launching at Rei with a kunai in his hand. Rei quickly took out her own kunai from the pouch tied to her leg. She blocked his attack and knocked the kunai out of his hands.

* * *

With Tsunade…

"Hello Tsunade!" yelled Jiraiya busting through her office doors. At that time, Tsunade was teaching Sakura different combinations of powerful herbs.

"Not you. What do you want?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"What can't I come visit and old friend and see how she's doing?"

"No."

"That's mean. Anyway I saw your new genin. She was just about to face off with Naruto."

"To bad she sucks at practice battles." Jiraiya leaned into Tsunade's ear.

"Can we speak privately?"

"Sure. Sakura, can you leave us for a second?"

"Yeah, sure," said Sakura. Once she left Jiraiya scowled.

"I heard what happen. Do you think this is such a good idea?" said Jiraiya seriously.

"Not at all."

"Then why-"

"Because it's what I feel is right."

"Very well…I don't support this but I trust you." Tsunade mealy nodded as Jiraiya left.

* * *

"Come on Rei where'd you go?" yelled Naruto who was in the middle of fighting Rei.

"I really don't want to do this," whispered Rei hiding in a tree. All of a sudden three Naruto crashed through the branches forcing Rei to jump out of the tree.

'Shadow clones? Great…' thought Rei

"You're not very quite," commented Sasuke.

"WHO ASKED YOU?" yelled Rei.

"Attitude much?" said Sai.

"I heard that!" she yelled dodging the four Narutos. She did a couple of hand sighs ending on tori. Two rings of wind appeared around her ankles. Then she put her hands on the ground and spun hitting each of the Narutos with the wind.

"Kireme Tatsumaki Kaze!" The three clones poofed into smoke and Naruto flew back. After catching himself he wiped the blood off his face.

"That was cool!" shouted Naruto. Rei rubbed the back of her head and giggled.

"Yeah I know. I'll teach you it if you teach me how to make shadow clones!"

"Really? Okay! First you…" Naruto started to explain to Rei how to make the shadow clones. Kakashi and the others both sweat dropped.

"They don't have even big attention spans," sighed Kakashi. A big boom was heard thought out Konoha. Rei screamed and latched onto Narutos arm.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of thunder," said a blushing Naruto. Rei quickly let go of Naruto.

"I'm not. It just startled me."

"Sure."

"It's true." Kakashi looked up into the sky and sighed.

"Well, it looks like rain so I'll be nice and end this training session."

"Alright! Time for Ramen!" shouted Naruto, "You want to come Rei?"

"No that's ok. I'm not that hungry…" Inside Rei was crying because she was hungry. 'I don't have any money!'

X

Rei dashed under the canopy of her apartment complex as it started raining.

"Haha! Take that rain! I beat you! One point Rei! Now to go up to my apartment." Rei happily marched up the stairs to the door. She reached into her left leg weapon pocket to take out her keys only to find them no there. Blinking she dug inside her right leg weapon pocket. They weren't there either. 'They must be in my scroll pocket.' She started to panic when she couldn't find them in her back pocket. She started vigorously patting herself trying to find her keys. She banged her head on her door realizing she must have dropped her keys at the training ground. She sighed looking out into the rain. Slowly she headed back down the stairs into the air. "I'll give a point to the Rain…Rain: Two, Rei: down to zero. Damn"

* * *

"Where are they?" yelled Rei searching the muddy training ground for her missing keys. She stomped on the ground in frustration and a big glob of mud slat her in the face. "Great," she said wiping the mud of her face.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice. Rei calmly looked behind her to find Sasuke.

"Looking for something. What are you doing?"

"Training."

"In the rain?"

"Yes."

"You're weird."

"I'm not the one covered in mud."

"Touché."

"I'm sure what you're looking for can wait. Why don't you just go home?"

"That's the problem. I can't, I lost my keys."

"Isn't there someone at home that can let you in?"

"If there was do you think I'd be here?"

'So she's alone…like me,' thought Sasuke.

"Come on," said Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"You can dry off at my house," he said eyes averted.

"Really?"

"I take it back." Sasuke started to walk away so Rei latched herself on to his leg.

"I'm sorry! Please take back your take back! I don't have a place to stay and I'm wet and muddy!"

"Fine, just let go!" he yelled trying to shake her off.

"Thank you!" she cried.

* * *

"Wow, so many houses in one complex!" said Rei, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"The Uchiha's were once a big clan," said Sasuke.

"And now?"

"It's not," he said unlocking the door.

"Sorry," said Rei following him in. They both remained silent until Sasuke stopped them in front of two doors.

"Stay," he said walking into one of the doors. Rei just stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke soon came back with a shirt and shorts in his hands. "Here." Sasuke handed her the clothes.

"Um…do you have long sleeves and pants?" she asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed the clothes out of her hands. He soon came back out with a new set of clothes.

"Here. That's the bathroom. You can take a shower," he said pointing to the other door. Rei nodded and went into the bathroom.

'Another point for the rain. Negative one for me.'

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the windowsill looking out in the rain when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head to see Rei an outfit similar to his except a long sleeved shirt without the collar and gray pants. Her hair was still dripping from her shower. For some unknown reason Sasuke blushed and looked back to the rain.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. Sasuke really didn't know the answer to that one so he said the first logical reason that came to mind.

"Because you're alone like me."

"So…if I had parents you would have left me out in the rain?"

"You wouldn't have been in the rain if you had parents." Rei bit her lip and sat on the couch across from him.

"That's where you're wrong."

"How so? You have parents?"

"Sort of…I really won't consider him a parent. My father was never really around. Hell, he probably doesn't even know I'm gone." Once again silence bestowed them. Rei's eyes ventured to the window. "Oh, it stopped raining. I guess I should go."

"You still don't have a key."

"Oh yeah…Maybe Tsunade had an extra. Okay, I'll go there! I'll give you back your clothes tomorrow!"

"That's fine."

* * *

"TSUNADE!" yelled Rei barging in to her office.

"Do you have to be so loud?" the Hokage asked.

"Of course!"

"Well, what do you want?"

"Do you have an extra key to my apartment?"

"Why?"

"I lost mine."

"Not even two days and you lose them."

"Yup…so do you have a spare?" Tsunade nodded and took out a key from her desk. Rei happily grabbed it and started to skip out the door.

"Hold it," said Tsunade. Rei stopped immediately.

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing Sasuke's clothes?"

"How do you know its Sasuke's?" Tsunade pointed to the Uchiha symbol on her back. "Oh…well…seeIwasallmuddyandSasukewastrainningintherainwhichIthinkisowierd,butanywaythenheaskedifIwantedtocleanupathishousesoIdidandItookashowerandhegavemethese!" Rei said really fast. ( I was all muddy and Sasuke was training in the rain which I think is so weird but anyway then he asked if I wanted to clean up at his house so I did and I took a shower and he gave me these!) Tsunade smiled and gave her 'the look'. "Don't give me that look!"

"What look?"

"The look that says I like Sasuke because I don't! You gave me that same look when I was paired with Kai and Akito! Guess what nothing happen!"

"I knew you were never going to get with Kai or Akito but with Sasuke, there is a good chance."

"AHH! NO! I'm the one that can see the future not you!"

"Can't see it very well. You see the past better."

"That's just because the feelings attached to them are strong! Plus I can't control it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Go home, Rei."

"Fine."

* * *

StR: So we found out that Rei can see the future and past. That part of the reason why she knew so much about them when she first saw them! I love Reviews so please write to me! If you have any questions just ask!

N: I have a question!

StR: Yes Naruto?

N: Want to go get some Raman?

StR: Of course! Sasuke, make sure the reader's review!

S: How?

StR: You're smart you figure it out.

S: -.-' Review. Now.


	3. Restaurant for the insane

StR: So I watched an episode of Naruto: Shippuuden and found out that everyone but Naruto was a chunin so in this story Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Rei are still genin. OKAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

"Enjoy life. There's plenty of time to be dead."

Chapter 3: Restaurant for the insane

See no evil…

"WHAT DID YOU DO RIKU?" yelled a faceless ninja. "Look at all these bodies! How could you?"

Hear no evil…

"Those three are a group?" asked a faceless lady to a man.

"Looks like it. The three outcast of Getsugakure (Village Hidden under the Moon)," said the man.

"Those two wouldn't be outcast if they didn't hang out with that thing so often."

Speak no evil…

Crimson blood splattered everywhere…

Rei jolted out of bed with a gasp. In the process of being scared to death she fell out of bed.

"Ow," she said rubbing her butt. Rei sighed, "I haven't seen Riku's past in a long time. I hate my Kekkei genkai. Seeing the past is so stupid! It's not like I can change it. GIVE ME THE FUTURE ALREADY!" Who she was yelling at, I have no idea. Rei pouted and looked at the clock. "AHH! I'M LATE!"

* * *

Rei walk to into the training field area. She was already late, so why run. She spotted Sasuke and Sai a little a head of her. "Yo," she said tiredly. Neither of them said anything, just looked at her. "Oh, hi Rei. How's your morning? Oh, I'm just fine. Jeez, is a little communication to much to ask for?" Rei looked around fiercely. "Where's Kakashi…and Naruto. I thought I was the late one!" 

"Kakashi's always late and Naruto's with Jiraiya," said Sasuke.

"He speaks! WAIT! So you mean…I'm not technically late…" Anime tears ran down her face. "That sucks. I was freaking out for nothing."

"Hey…" whispered Sasuke.

"Hm…"

"Were you able to get a key?"

"Huh? Oh, yup! Tsunade had one…I think she knew I was going to lose it…"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Sai.

"The other one speaks! Oh, happy day!" Suddenly Kakashi appeared right in front of Rei's face. She screamed and latched onto Sasuke. "Don't do that!"

"You need to pay attention, Ms. Hino," he said with a smile.

"Hey, how do you know my last name? I don't recall ever telling you it…STALKER!!!" Kakashi held up a key chain with a long ribbon that had, in huge letters, 'REI HINO'S! RETURN IF LOST OR STOLEN! HAVE A NICE DAY! ' "My keys! Where'd you find them?"

"Here"

"Here?"

"Yup."

"Right here?"

"Yes."

"This exact place."

"Not really. More over there."

"Over there?"

"Yup."

"Reall-"

"Alright that's enough!" yelled Sasuke.

"Somebody's on the cranky side," said Kakashi.

"Yeah, geez. I wonder how my keys fell out…"

"It was when you fought Naruto."

"And you DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"I thought you knew. You must not be a very good ninja."

"Shut up. You've only seen me fight once!"

"This is why we are going to do a survival exercise."

"It better not be that stupid bell test," said Sasuke.

"It's not. We are going to one of the forest Jonin's train in. There are many traps but don't worry I disabled the really hard ones. Let's get going."

* * *

The three genin looked the tall dark forest now standing in front of them. It was giving off a dark fighting aura. 

"We have to go through that?" asked Sai.

"Yup," said Kakashi.

"All the way to the other side?" asked Rei.

"Yup."

"In five hours?" asked Sasuke.

"Scared?"

"No."

"No," said Sai.

"Yup! Bye!" Rei turned to make a dash for it but Kakashi held on to her shirt.

"This is a team exercise, meaning the team needs to be here."

"Naruto's not here!"

"He's training with Jiraiya. He has an excuse."

"Fine."

"Good. See you at the other side!" Kakashi waved goodbye and poofed away.

"Well we better get going," said Sai. Sasuke simply nodded and followed Sai into the forest.

'Why am I stuck with emotionless boys?' Rei sighed and followed her was into the forest.

* * *

The three were cautiously jumping thought the trees when they reached an opening and stopped. 

"It's been an hour already and not one trap," said Sai.

"I've notice," said Sasuke.

"Maybe we're just that good," said Rei.

"Doubt it," said Sai and Sasuke. They turned and glared at each other.

'This is boring…' thought Rei with her hand's latched behind her head. Rei looked down for a quick second and continued forward.

"Don't go wondering off," said Sasuke.

"I wasn't." Rei suddenly tripped and fell into a mud puddle. "Eww."

"You tripped over your own feet," observed Sai.

"No! I tripped over this wire!" she yelled holding up a broken wire. Unexpectedly an earthquake was felt. The two boys looked behind them to see a boulder roll towards them, smashing everything in its path. Everyone's eye twitched and then mad a break for it. Sai and Sasuke soon caught up to Rei who had a head start in running.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Look where you go next time!" shouted Sasuke. Sai quickly took out his scroll and drew a giant ink bird. With his chakra he made it come to life.

"Get on." Sai and Sasuke quickly jumped on and Rei just looked at it strangely. Sasuke sighed and pulled her on.

"Wow! This is really cool!" said Rei as they flew above the trees. "Is this your jutsu?"

"Yeah," whispered Sai.

"What can you do?" she asked Sasuke.

"A lot."

"Like?"

"Uchiha's are known for their Fire jutsus," said Sai.

"I like fire!"

"That's…great," said Sasuke. Rei began to laugh but it didn't last because when she looked past the two boys she screamed. The boys looked away from Rei to see three huge boulders flying towards them. The bird dodged the first two boulders but got hit by the last one. The three all fell in different directions.

* * *

With Sai… 

Sai quickly drew another bird and used his chakra to animate it. Once back safely in the sky he began to look for Sasuke and Rei. 'I should just go to the end. I should be able to meet up with them along the way,' He thought.

* * *

With Sasuke… 

Sasuke quickly put some chakra into his feet and landed on a branch with ease. He then jumped back and forth between two trees until he reached the ground. 'I sense Sai's chakra heading towards the end. I don't even know where that damn girl is. How is she even a ninja?' Sasuke sighed, 'I'll find her on the way.'

* * *

With Rei… 

'This is gonna hurt!' Rei yelled in her mind as she fell towards the trees. She broke through several branches before landing on one thick one. "Yup, I was right," said the swilly-eyed Rei. Rei slowly got up and jumped down to the ground landing on all fours. Rei looked around for the others. "I'm all alone! This really sucks." Rei started to walk but then stopped and looked around. "Where am I going?" Rei sat down a thought for a little while. "Why am I doing this? What's the point?" She slowly walked over to the river and looked at her reflection. As soon as she looked into her eyes she went into a trance.

_

* * *

_

_"Yeah… why?" _

_"You have that stupid look on your face again."_

_"HEY!"_

_"I'm kidding. You know I love you." _

_"Yeah, I love you too."_

* * *

"That's right…I find someone. That's why…Okay! Time to cheer up Rei…I JUST SAW THE FUTURE! I knew someone was listening! Okay, this is a perfect time to test my abilities!" Rei bit her thumb and did a bunch of hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" Rei smiled as a poof of smoke appeared. Her smile faded when she saw what was summoned. A little white kitten with green eyes and a big white bow was standing there waging its tail. "Chiyu? I didn't mean to summon you!" 

"What? You not hurt?" asked Chiyu in a cute little voice.

"Well, my back kind of hurts from the fall but-"

"I heal you! I heal you!" Chiyu bounced behind Rei.

"No wait…" Too late, Chiyu was already glowing white. The white light went from the cat into Rei. Rei glowed white for a second and then it disappeared "Thanks but-"

"I did good!"

"Yes but I wasn't summoning you."

"No summon me? Who summon?"

"I was trying to summon Senro to help find my friends. I wonder if I didn't put enough chakra into it."

"I help! I help!" Rei looked at her strangely.

"But…you're only good at healing." Chiyu eyes watered.

"Please?"

"Well, okay…which way do I go first?"

"This way! This way!" Chiyu hopped off in a random direction. Rei sighed and raced of after her.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke and Sai met up at where they were suppose to meet. They each had their fair share of scraps and bruises on them. Kakashi soon appeared next to them in a poof of smoke. 

"Congrads, you made it. But wait, where's our newest little ninja?"

"We got separated on the way," said Sai. With a rustle of the bushes, Rei came out all scratched and bruised.

"I think I hit about every trap in this damn forest," she growled. 'I just had to send Chiyu back.'

"Well now, don't you look…" While Kakashi struggled to find the nice word, Sasuke and Sai took over.

"Stupid." Once again they glared at each other.

"Hey!" She picked up a stick from the ground and threw it at the boys. They just sidestepped it.

"That's wasn't exactly what I was going to say but you survived the forest so I'm going to end practice early." The three genin stated to walk towards the exit. "Rei, May I speak to you for a second?" Rei nodded and walked back over to Kakashi.

"Yes?"

"That first trap, you knew it was there."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you sure?"

"…"

"So you did. Why did you set it off?"

"Because it was getting really boring."

"And you know a summoning jutsu."

"Yes…YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!"

"Not just you. I had to see if everyone was improving."

"I still think you're a stalker." The two just stared at each other for awhile.

"Meet me at the training area tomorrow at 7 AM," said Kakashi.

"That's too early."

"You're right. How about 8?"

"Still to early."

"8 it is!" And with that, he was gone.

"He didn't listen." Rei brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought…TIME FOR FOOD!"

* * *

The rookies, Sai, and Neji's team were all sitting at a table at the barbeque restaurant ordering their food…well okay; they were waiting for Choji to finish ordering his food. 

"On second thought, just give me everything on the menu," he said.

"Why didn't you just say that ten minutes ago!" yelled Ino. Before he could say something back Naruto distracted them by running out the door. He came back a few minutes later dragging Rei behind him.

"Look what I found, Sasuke!" he said cheerfully.

"Great…" Sasuke didn't seem very happy.

"Your wounds are gone," observed Sai. Rei blinked.

"Yeah…It's called jutsu," she said.

"Hey, you're that new girl that was put on Sasuke's team!" said Sakura.

"Yup that's me! You're Sakura right? I remember because your hair is the color of a Sakura tree!" Rei looked at all the other people around the table. "Wow, lots of people."

"Okay I'll introduce you to everyone!" Naruto pointed to each person as he said their names. "Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee. You know everybody else." Akamaru bared his fangs and growled at Rei.

"What's his problem?" asked Shikamaru.

"He says, Rei reminds him of a cat," said Kiba.

"Well, I do prefer cats over dogs…no offence," said Rei reaching to pet Akamaru. He reached to bite her but she fast pulled away. "Well, I know when I'm not wanted." Rei turned to leave but Naruto stopped her.

"Oh come on Rei! Who care's what a dumb dog thinks. Eat with us!"

"I don't have any money."

"That's okay. I'll pay for you!" Naruto took out a fat frog wallet and set it on the table. "I've been saving up my mission money." Rei squealed and tackled Naruto to the ground.

"You're my newest best friend!" she let go of Naruto and patted Sasuke on the shoulder, "Sorry Sasuke, I knew how much you wanted that position."

"I'm devastated," he said sarcastically.

"As you should."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Sure you were."

"I was."

"I believe you."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, you're right." Meanwhile Ino and Sakura were fuming.

'Don't touch MY Sasuke! CHA!' thought inner Sakura.

"Can I get you something," The waiter asked Rei.

"You sure you want to pay for me Naruto?" Rei asked.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, I want this half of the menu!" she said pointing to the page she wanted. Everyone but Choji's mouth dropped.

"You're as bad as Choji!" yelled Ino.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked a ghost white Naruto. Rei looked over to Hinata with sparkly eyes. She grabbed Hinata's hand and stared into her eyes. Hinata grew wide-eyed.

"You…have the coolest eyes!"

"Um…um…th-thank you…" Rei looked over to Neji.

"You have them too! So cool! Are you two related…HAHA! Of course you are!" Suddenly Rei's mood changed from perky happy to confuse. "Suddenly I have a bad feeling."

"About what?" asked Tenten.

"Hmmm…Don't know, seems familiar though." Rei continued to think for a few more minutes then a light bulb went off. "Oh, I know! It feels like Tsunade's mad at me!" she said right as the wall behind her exploded. Once the dust cleared everyone could see an angry Tsunade. Rei did a flip to the other side of the table as Tsunade aimed to punch her. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"What is this?" yelled Tsunade holding out a piece of paper.

"A piece of paper," Rei said confidently. Rei ran as Tsunade chased her around the table

"That's not all it is," said Tsunade finally at a stop. She turned the paper around and it showed the ladder game on it.

"Ohhhh…About that…" Rei said hiding behind Rock Lee. "You're kinda creepy looking."

"You cheated! You put Kakashi's name down for all three of them!" Tsunade once again chased her around the table. They stopped and Rei was behind Shino.

"You're even creeper…Kakashi's famous and an amazing Shinobi! Of course I did!" Rei ran again and hid behind Naruto.

"Maybe I should just take you off the team."

"NO! I like this team. Naruto can do the shadow clone jutsu, Sai can make his drawings come to life, and Sasuke can…Sasuke can…" the memory of the night before crossed Rei's mind. She started to blush. "He can…He can make fire!"

'That's the best she could come up with?' thought everyone as they sweat dropped.

"What we're doing snooping in my home any way?" yelled Rei.

"I was giving you food because I knew you didn't have any money and I wasn't snooping, it was on the ground!"

"You gave me food?" Rei asked happily.

"Not anymore!"

"What? Why?" Rei once again was running for her life.

"Because of the real reason I'm so angry at you." said Tsunade in a deadly voice. Tsunade threw about ten wallets onto the table.

"Oh… you were snooping!"

"You just got here and you already stole ten wallets!"

"They didn't have much money in them anyway…"

"That's not the point! You told me told me you would stop!" Rei cringed as she was yelled at.

"I'm going to give them back."

"And you're going to pay back the money you spent."

"Damn…I only did it to eat!"

"Well in that case, go steal all the wallets you can," said Tsunade sarcastically.

"Okay!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"So was Sasuke when he said he was devastated that he wasn't my best friend! I know deep down inside he really is devastated."

"No I'm not," said Sasuke. Rei came over and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry you're pretty little head over it. I understand."

"I don't think you do."

"Wow, cool hair. How do you get it to stick up like that? I shall call you Cockatoo! And I shall call you Pineapple head!" she said pointing to Shikamaru.

"What?" he asked lazily.

Rei grinned at Tsunade, "I know why you're so mad. You're just jealous!"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, you're jealous that I can get money and all you can do is loss it!" Tsunade began chasing her around the table again.

"No I'm mad because you tricked me twice!"

"Fool you once same on me, fool you twice same on you!"

"That's not how it goes!"

"In this case it does!" Rei tripped and fell onto the floor. "Ow…" Tsunade chuckled evilly as she cracked her knuckles. Rei quickly did some hand signs ending on Tori.

"Wind barrier!" Nothing happened. "Wind barrier!" Still nothing. "Wind barrier, Wind barrier, Wind barrier, Wind barrier, Wind barrier! Wind, wind! I just want some wind," cried Rei.

"That's really pathetic. It's a simple jutsu," said Tsunade. Rei just cried even more. Suddenly Rei got up and walked towards the door.

"Excuse me while I go find a corner to sulk in." Once she left Tsunade looked down at the table and saw the wallets still there.

"Looks like she forgot the wallets," said Ino.

"No, she didn't forget. She left them on purpose," said an angry Tsunade. "She is going to be the death of me!" Tsunade picked up the wallets and left. Everyone turned their attention to Naruto who was crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"She left. Now I have to pay for food that wasn't even touched."

"I'll eat it!" said Choji.

Sasuke sighed as he walked home from the restaurant, left over's in hand. This was one crazy day and he was just glad to be home.

"Hey Sasuke," someone whispered. He looked over in the direction the voice was coming from. He saw a hand coming out of a bush, waving at him. "Sasuke, over here." He sighed and walked over to the talking bush. Rei popped her head out. She was wearing a mask, not just any mask, the mask with the fake beard, glasses and a big nose. "It's me Rei, I'm in disguise."

"I can see that." Rei handed him a bag.

"Here's you're clothes back. Thanks again!" Sasuke looked at the bag, then to his food, then to Rei and back to the food. He closed his eyes and handed it to her. "Eh?"

"Take it. It's just leftovers. I won't eat it tomorrow."

"Thank you!" she said with starry teary eyes. She leaped up and hugged him.

"Let go!" Rei let go and giggled. Sasuke grunted and turned toward his house.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Can I sleep in your tree? I don't want to go home. Tsunade might me there." Sasuke looked back at the grinning Rei and sweat dropped.

"Whatever."

"YETA!"

* * *

StR: ALL DONE! Hope you liked it! Review please! 


	4. Don’t underestimate me!

StR: Hehehe…sorry for taking so long. A lot of things came up…

N: I was so bored…

StR: You could train.

N: I Know that because…

StR/N: I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!

N: …

StR/big grin/

N: …

StR: So anyway my Curse of the half-breed is going nowhere really fast. I will try my best to get it out but I have writers block. If you want to give me ideas please do! On with the chapter!

A little learning is a dangerous thing but a lot of ignorance is just as bad.

**Bob Edwards**

Chapter 4: Don't underestimate me!

"I'm an hour late and he's still not here," sighed Rei who was waiting in a tree for Kakashi. "Told him 8'o clock was still too early." She turned to lay on her side but fell off the branch and landed on her butt. She stood up and rubbed it. "Ow, that hurt."

"Quite the clumsy one, aren't you?" asked the smiling Sensei. Rei glared at Kakashi who was a mere two feet away from her face.

"Quite the late one, aren't you?" Rei asked back.

"Touché. Let's start."

"Start? Start what?" Rei became very confused. Not only was she the only genin there, nobody has told her what she was doing here!

"I'm going to test you're chakra control," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know how to control my chakra!"

"Then show me by climbing that tree without using your hands."

"And how am I suppose to do that?" asked an irritated Rei.

"Concentrate your chakra to the soles of your feet. Then put your foot on the tree and just walk up." Rei gave him a blank stare. "Want me to show you?" Rei nodded. Kakashi did closed his eye and did a hand sign. He reopened his eye and walked right up the tree. He then walked across a branch and hung upside down. "Do you understand now?"

"Yeah..." Kakashi threw a kunai at her and told her to mark the tree with it. Rei did the hand sign and ran up the tree. Suddenly she could feel gravity pull her to the ground. Quickly she made a slash before falling on her back. "I think this tree hates me." Rei looked up at the mark she made and cried when she saw that it was only three feet off the ground.

"You didn't use enough chakra," said Kakashi.

"I can see that." She got up and ran at the tree again. This time she made it up six feet before falling. She screamed in anger and kicked the tree. Not the smartest thing in the world. She ended up hurting her foot.

"Just because you can't control you're chakra doesn't mean you should kick the tree."

"Shut up! I know I can control my chakra…at least was able to at one time." Rei sighed and sat at the base of the tree.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…back in my old village I always was one of the better ninja's that knew how to handle their chakra but then something happened and my chakra got all messed up. I've been testing my limits and it looks like I have to start over."

"This is why we're doing this technique. Once you get the feel of how to control your chakra again, I'm sure things will come much easier." Rei nodded in understandment. "Start climbing again." Rei hung her head low and sighed. Unwillingly, she got up and tried again.

About five hours later Rei was finally able to get up halfway. Kakashi decided to give her a break so they went to get lunch on Kakashi. Both of them were walking down one of the outer roads when they heard some arguing.

"Let's just get to fighting! Forget about warming up!" shouted one of the new genin. He had spiky red hair and red-brown eyes.

"If you don't warm-up you might pull something a seriously injure yourself," said the teacher.

"But Ni-sensei, in battles we'll never have time to warm-up so let's just go!" the boy shouted while his friends nodded in agreement. The boy punched a tree and made a small dent. Rei left Kakashi's side and walked over to the boy.

"Wow, you're strong. Can you teach me some of your moves?" she asked sweetly.

"What about your teacher?" the boy asked.

"He's a lazy butt and only makes me climb trees." Kakashi sweat dropped at this.

"Yeah, okay, I'll teach you."

"Oh goody! Let's do a practice match of Taijutsu only."

"That's fine with me but if I win you must give me a kiss."

"Okay and if I win you have to promise to always listen to your teacher and give me $100." Naruto and the gang (not Sakura, and Neji's team) were all heading to the Barbeque place when they spotted Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto.

"Hello Naruto."

"What's going on?" asked Kiba.

"Rei's going to fight one of the new genin in a Taijutsu battle."

"Is Rei good at Taijutsu?" asked Ino.

"She tripped over a trap and almost got us killed by flying rocks," stated Sai.

"She activated every trap in the forest and was the last one to arrive," sighed Sasuke. "So in other words…"

"Probably not," they both said. The others sweat dropped.

"Go!" said Ni-sensei. He then walked over to Kakashi. "You should know that Katsuro was the top taijutsu student in his class."

"That could be a problem," said Kakashi. Katsuro sent a series of punches and jabs, which Rei barely dodged. Katsuro smirked as he sent more even faster this time. Rei kept dodging, being hit every once in a while. Rei slid back after a hard punch to the stomach.

"GHAAA! REI!" shouted Naruto. He didn't like that his new friend was losing. Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizuru walked by shortly after and stopped to see what the fuss was about.

"She'll be fine," said Tsunade after Kakashi explained what was going on. "What fight are you watching? Unlike Rei, Katsuro hasn't even broken a sweat," said Sasuke.

"Want to make a bet? If Rei win's you have to be my dog for the week."

"And if Rei loses?"

"A weeks paid vacation."

"Deal," said Sasuke, shaking hands with Tsunade.

"I want in too!" shouted Kiba.

"Me too," said Ino, Chouji, and Sakura.

"I'll join in," said Sai.

"Fine. What about you?" Tsunade asked Naruto and the other four. Naruto shook his head.

"I still believe she can win." Hinata and Shino agreed with Naruto. Shika just thought betting was too much of a drag so he stayed out of it.

"Well then, you four prepare to work for me for a whole week."

"You made a fool's bet," said Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"Just watch." Rei stepped away from Katsuro and took a deep breath.

"That should be good," she said softly rotating her shoulder. Katsuro ran forward and aimed a fist at her head. She grabbed his wrist and turned her back to him. She smirked and elbowed him in the chest. He gasped as he tasted a metallic substance in his mouth. He jumped back to recuperate.

'What the hell? When did she get that fast…' he thought. He once again raced towards Rei only to be meant by a series of punches. As he was being forced backwards his leg tightened making him fall backwards. Rei put her hands behind her head and smirked.

"What? My leg, it hurts," cried a confused Katsuro.

"Looks like a cramp. Maybe you should have warmed up first," smirked Rei. "See I warmed up at the beginning of the match. I was smart. Now I can do this." She brought her leg above her head and brought it down fast. Katsuro rolled out of the way only to be hit by a flying rock. Katsuro gasped along with everyone else at the size of the dent she made. Now it wasn't a huge hole but it was a good size for a genin who can't control her chakra.

"Believe it! I win!" says Rei holding a peace sigh.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" yelled Naruto.

"You haven't won yet!"yelled Katsuro.

"Quite or I'll smash your head like I smashed the ground. Now give me my hundred" she said in a deadly tone.

"Yes ma'am!" With that Katsuro got up and ran away after giving Rei her money, of course. His teammates and sensei followed him shortly after.

"Well, boys and girls, prepare to do my dirty work starting tomorrow. First I want my whole house and office cleaned. The floors and glass should be so clean that I can see my beautiful face in it. Then when you're done with that I have paperwork for you to file," Tsunade said with an evil smirk. The six unlucky teens groaned. "And Rei?"

"Eh?" Rei asked looking blankly at Tsunade.

"I need you to do something for me."

"No." A tick mark formed on Tsunade's head.

"What was that you brat?"

"What losing your hearing in your old age?" Tsunade stomped over to Rei and grabbed her ear.

"You need do what you're told."

"NO! I don't want to!"

"You owe me!" Rei turned out of Tsunade's grasped and sighed.

"Yeah, you're right," she said looking at the ground.

"Good." Rei smirked and took off in the other direction.

"Psych!" A dark shadow covered Tsunade's eyes as she cracked her knuckles.

"She's dead!" she growled chasing after the fleeing genin. The others just sweat dropped. Rei was either very brave or very stupid. Probably the later.

* * *

Well into that night, while Tsunade was still at her desk, someone opened the window. Tsunade didn't bother to turn around. She already knew who it was.

"It's called a door," she said.

"That's means I would have to walk up stairs. This was much easier," came Rei's voice from the windowsill. You could really see her because it was too dark.

"Did you get it?" Rei threw a scroll at Tsunade's head. Tsunade used her quickness to grab it before it hit. "At least you can still do something useful."

"I know I'm so happy! Nighty-night Tsunade!" Rei jumped back out the window back to her apartment. And so that ends this wonderful day. Tomorrow starts all week hell for the idiots who didn't believe in Rei.

* * *

StR: YEAH!!! IT'S DONE!

N: It wasn't you're longest...

StR: I know...Let's get 10 reviews!!!!!

N: How about 5?

StR: grrr...5 to 10 reviews! BYE!!


	5. All becasue you didn't trust me

StR: Sorry It took sooooooooo long. I had major writers block!

N: Are you sure you weren't just lazy?

StR: That too…..Anyway if anyone can help me with ideas for both this and my Curse of the Half-Breed story it would be greatly appreciated. ON WITH THE STORY! LET'S GO NARUTO!

N: RIGHT!

**Gai: **"Youth is sweet and sour and sometimes strict Kakashi"**  
Kakashi:** "Did you say something"  
**Gai:** "Oh my god!!! That was pretty good rival Kakashi. That reaction is somewhat 'modern' and it pisses me off."

Chapter 5: All because you didn't trust me

"So in other words, you don't trust me," sighed Rei staring out the window to the left of her.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't believe that the temptation is gone yet. I don't want to take any chances," said Tsunade.

"Yeah, right," huffed Rei.

"Look I'm doing what's best for the village. That's my job."

"I still don't understand how I'm going to get money if you don't let me go on missions."

"I only won't let you go on the ones that are outside of the village…"

"Which are the majorities of them are…and the best paying…"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Nope." Tsunade just glared at her. "So, how I'm I getting money?" she asked finally looking at the Hokage.

"Here," said Tsunade handing Rei a folded up piece of paper. Rei read the context, bunched up the paper, and threw it back at Tsunade.

"Oh no. I am not working for some old lady!"

"I can't believe I'm working for some old lady," sighed Rei with a broom in her hand and an old lady in front of her. She was really short and wrinkly. Her hair was grey and pulled into a tight bun.

"I thank you young one. My son and grandson are so busy with other missions outside the village," said the old lady, Taka. "I need help running this big store. I'm not as young as I use to be."

'That's for sure.'

"Now get to work young whippersnapper and if you get done early I'll make you some tea."

"Oh goody," she said sarcastically. The old lady went into her shop and Rei started to sweep the outside. "Why the hell do I have to sweep the outside? It's only going to get dirty again! I mean dirt two inches away! ACHOO!" Rei sniffed and rubbed her nose with her sleeve. "Someone must be talking about me."

Tsunade stared out to the horizon and let out a peaceful sigh. All was at peace. Rei was at her new job, Shizuru was running errands, Naruto was on a mission, Jiraiya was outside the window staring at her, Sakura was at the hos-wait, back up. Tsunade let out an angry yell and punched Jiraiya in the face. Now remember there was a window between them but that didn't stop Tsunade.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Jiraiya rubbing his now sore cheek.

"You interrupted my one time I'm at peace! What do you want?"

"I came back to get my scroll that girl took from me."

Tsunade blinked, "That was two days ago."

"I know, I just wanted to give her a sense of confidence. "

"So you knew the whole time?"

"It wasn't hard to tell. If you concentrate you could sense her chakra."

"She has been having trouble with that." Tsunade handed back Jiraiya the scroll, which he gladly took. "Now leave."

"One more thing before I go; does the council know?" Tsunade gave a short laugh.

"If they did do you think she would be here? Keeping her in line is hard enough; I don't need them riding on my back."

"This can cost you your job if they find out! Is she really worth it?"

"No, probably not."

"Then why-"

"Jiraiya, I'm doing this on my own. I could use a little support." Jiraiya sighed, there was no use arguing with Tsunade once her mind was made up. She was stubborn like that.

"What so you need me to do?" Tsunade smirked knowing she won.

Rei groaned as she slid down against the building. It seems that sweeping wasn't her only job. There was cleaning the whole inside, washing the windows (inside and outside), pulling weeds, and planting flowers. It doesn't seem like a lot but to Rei cleaning was pointless. She could understand if you couldn't walk or breathe but every day… that was a little much. Too bad this was only her first day. She was currently washing windows…well, she's suppose to. Rei clutched her stomach and hissed.

'I shouldn't have look into his eyes…' she thought as she played the events that happened at yesterday's training.

_Flashback….._

_Rei and Sasuke were fighting when Sasuke kicked her up into the air. __As gravity took over Sasuke appeared next to __Rei__ ready to kick her in the stomach with his leg. Rei was able to catch his leg before the impacted hit but forgot about the ground right below her. She was about to maneuver to lessen the impact from the ground but she accidently caught Sasuke's eyes. That was enough to set off a vision of __his__ past. In the middle of her vision she __accidently __let go of Sasuke's foot. He took advantage of this and slammed her__ hard __right as she hit the ground. _

_End…_

"Uhhhggg….I knew what happen to the Uchiha clan but its much worse when you actually see it. No wonder he's angsty."

"Are you talking to yourself?" asked a familiar voice. Rei screamed and cracked her head against the wall. Rei slid further down to the ground and laid there all swirly eyed.

"Are you okay?" asked another more softer voice. Rei refocused her eyes to see Hinata, Kiba, Akumaru, and Shino.

"Hi."

"Shouldn't you be with Naruto and them?" asked Kiba.

"Should be, not."

"W-why?" asked Hinata.

"Overslept."

"That's a lie," said Shino.

"Yup…wait did you just talk?" Rei shot up and got really close to Shino with stars in her eyes. "I've never heard you talk before! Say something else!" Rei made sure to not look in any of their eyes. She still was trying to get Sasuke's past out of her mind.

"Ummm…." Sweat dropped Shino. In his opinion she was kinda scary.

"Oh, young one!" called the old lady who name was not clicking in Rei's mind at the moment. 'Tama…no…Tella… no it started with a Ta….oh well. I'm just going to call her old lady anyway.'

"I have to go. Bye," sighed Rei as she sulked into the shop.

"Finally the day is over!" shouted Rei.

"Yes, you may go home now." Rei looked at Taka and held her hand out. The old lady looked confused. "What?"

"Money?"

"You don't get your money until the end of the week." Rei's jaw dropped. That money would be her only source of income! Without that there would be no food! Tears started to fall down her face. "You might not even get that because of the horrible work you did today." Even more tears poured out of her eyes

"What'd you mean?"

"The windows aren't clean, you pulled more flowers then weeds, and almost broke everything in my shop. You won't get paid if you keep this up."

"But…but…I need money."

"Then you have to work for it."

Rei was laying down on her pathetic excuse for a couch, staring at the ceiling when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in. It's unlocked."

"That's not very safe. What if I was a burglar?" asked Naruto.

"I don't think she has to worry. There's nothing here to steal," said Sasuke.

"Besides, she would beat the crap out of you if you were one," stated Sai.

"That's true. She does have a mean punch," laughed Naruto.

"Why are you three here?" asked Rei with no enthusiasm. Sasuke handed her a small bag. Inside the bag was a box and inside the box was dumplings. Rei, once again, got all starry eyed.

"On our way home from the mission we stopped by the dumpling restaurant and got you some," said Naruto with a big grin.

"You are always complaining about food," said Sai. Rei didn't hear them; she was too busy munching on her newly acquired food.

"I'm leaving," said Sasuke. Sai and Naruto soon followed him.

"Don't you think it's weird that they won't let her go on missions just because she's new to the village?" asked Naruto as the three boys walked down the street.

"Not at all. She might be a spy. They have to make sure that she's not and until then she's stuck inside the village," said Sai.

"I guess. Still, it doesn't seem fair."

The next day the sun was brightly shining as team 7 walked down the roads of Konaha. They just finished a long morning of practice and were currently going to get some tea. A bunch of people ran past the tired group.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"I'm too tired to care," wined Rei as she leaned on Sasuke for support.

"Get off," he said.

"No thanks."

"That wasn't an option!" Soon after Sakura and a bunch of other medic ninjas ran past.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, what's going on?" called Naruto.

"The Otaki apartment building's are on fire!" she said while running. "I'll talk to you later!"

"Thanks bye!" waved Naruto.

"It's only the Otaki building on fire," said Rei also waving.

"Rei, isn't that your apartment building?" asked Sai. Rei froze in mid-wave. Rei let out a loud scream and ran towards the building at amazing speed. The only thing she left was a trail of dust.

"So much for being tired," stated Sasuke. The three boys ran after her.

"That fool, where'd she go?" growled Sasuke as they looked through the crowd of people for Rei. Hinata came running up to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen," she said.

"What'd you mean?"

"Rei, she jumped into the fire! She said she had to get something and that she wasn't ready to let it go!"

"WHAT!" yelled the boys.

"THAT LITTLE BRAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER!" growled Tsunade from behind Naruto. He jumped in surprise. "YOU WONDER WHY I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! IT'S BECAUSE YOU DO STUPID STUNTS LIKE THIS!" The boy's eyes twitched. She was really scary when she's mad.

"How did it catch on fire?" asked Sasuke.

"One of the attendances set one of their neighbor's rooms on fire. He said that he couldn't take the constant singing that went on all night," said a random ninja trying to put out the fire.

"Signing?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, the girl that lived in the room kept signing about having no food or something like that."

'Great, now Rei's going to blame me for this all because I didn't 'trust' her…' thought Tsunade sourly. All of a sudden there was a big boom! The building just exploded.

* * *

StR: Wahahahahahahah! What will happen to Rei? Well I'll tell you! SHE DIED! WAHAHAHAHAHA! 

S: So you honestly think that they'll believe you?

StR: Why won't they?

S: Because this whole story is about her. Why would you kill her off?

StR: Well…and….but…crap. Fine I didn't kill her….or did I? Review please!!!!!!!! Tell me how it is and if you have any ideas.


	6. Where is your light?

StR: Another chapter!!!!! I'm on a roll!

N: Nobody thinks you killed her.

StR: Who?

N: Rei…your main character.

StR: Well duh! Who's really that stupid to kill off their own character when the series just started!

Sasuke: I wouldn't put it past you.

StR: HEY!

N: On with the story!!!

"Why would you go this far for me?" - Sasuke  
"This is one of the first bonds I've ever had." - Naruto

Chapter 6: Where is your light?

'Great, now Rei's going to blame me for this all because I didn't 'trust' her…' thought Tsunade sourly. All of a sudden there was a big boom! The building just exploded. Everyone held their breaths as the waited to see if their new friend was okay.

"WHAHOOOO!!!" came Rei's voice. Everyone looked up to see a figure fly out the inflamed building. Slowly Rei started to descend. "GHAA, I'M FALLING!!" The others just watched in shock and confusion. Rei was heading right to Naruto's group. They all just stepped aside leaving room for Rei to hit the ground. Rei landed on her feet, jumped a little, did a flip, and landed on her butt. Her arms tightly held on to a wooden box with paper seals on it. "Ow…that hurt…THAT WAS TOTTALY WICKED!! Let's do it again!" Rei got up and tried to run back into the burning house. Tried is the key word. Tsunade grabbed Rei's collar and pulled her back.

"Are you insane?! What was so important you had to run into a burning building for?!" yelled Tsunade. Rei didn't say anything and gripped the wooden box tighter. Tsunade looked at the box and sighed.

"You were right," whispered Rei, "I'm not ready to let her go." While Tsunade and Rei were talking, the others just stared in confusion.

"Let's not talk about this anymore," said Tsunade, "On a happier note; it's your fault that the apartments were set on fire."

"HOW IS THAT HAPPY?" yelled Rei.

"You never have to live in that apartment again…" Rei cheered and began to do a happy dance.

"Now you just have to live outside in the trees." Rei's happy dance came to a halt as she began to cry.

"That's not fair! Why can't I get another apartment?!"

"Do you have any money?"

Rei pointed to her burning home and says, "In the there."

"That doesn't help us." Rei smiled sweetly and batted her eyes at Tsunade. "I'm not lending you money. Rei frowned and started to speck an unrecognizable language. After her rants she looked at her teammates and smiled sweetly again.

"No," said the three boys. She frowned and looked at Hinata.

"She's not giving you money either," said Naruto. Rei sighed.

"Fine, I'll just sleep in Sasuke's tree."

"Why my tree?" growled Sasuke. Tsunade started to ponder.

"It's comfy."

"No."

"Yes," said Tsunade.

"What?" asked Sasuke and Rei.

"She is not staying in my tree."

"Your right she's not."

"Okay, now I'm confused," said Rei.

"Rei will be staying with Sasuke."

"WHAT?" everyone yelled. Sakura just had to pick this time to come in.

"Master! I don't think that's a good idea! I mean they barley know each other!" screamed Sakura.

"Yeah! I agree!" cried Rei.

"Fine then she can stay with Sai," said Tsunade.

"That's even worse!" yelled Rei.

"Why?" asked Sai.

"You're kind of fake."

"Fake? How so?"

"Your smile. It's not real. Besides, I don't want to stay with either of them!" Tsunade put Rei in a headlock and dragged her away from.

"You just got away from living in the outdoors, now you want to stay in a tree?" growled Tsunade.

"Yes."

"…I'll give you some time to think about it." Tsunade announced so Sasuke could hear.

"I already thought about it! No!" yelled Rei as Tsunade walked away. Sakura glared at Rei. "I'm not staying at Sasuke's."

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

* * *

Later that night Sasuke was about to enjoy a nice hot shower when he heard a crash and some cursing outside his bathroom window. He opened it to see Rei fighting with a blanket that was wrapped around her at the bottom of his tree.

"Hey," he called in annoyance.

"What?" she asked in an aggravated voice while putting a pause in her fight with the blanket. When she realized it was Sasuke, she perked up. "Ahoy there neighbor! How are you this fine evening?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. 'She's so weird,' he thought, "Didn't I tell you that you couldn't stay in my tree."

"Did you? I don't remember!" she laughed.

"How can you not remember? It was a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah well…PLEASE!"

"No!"

"Why not? You're not using it!"

"That's not the point. It's creepy having a sixteen year old girl live in my tree."

"PLEASE!!!!!" begged Rei.

"No." Rei pouted and attempted to stand. The blanket was conveniently wrapped around her legs making her fall as soon as she stood. Rei growled in aggravation. "Stupid blanket." Suddenly a flash of light shot across the sky and a loud boom followed soon after. Rei and Sasuke looked up into the sky.

"Not again," sighed Sasuke messaging his temples.

"Hmmm looks like rain…SASUKE, I DON'T WANT TO GET WET!"

"Not my problem," said Sasuke as he closed the window. He was about to turn on the water when he heard Rei's whining.

"Sasuke-kun!" came Rei's voice from outside. Next, Sasuke heard the rain start. He sighed, put on some pants, and walked out of the bathroom. He walked down the hallway to his front door. He opened the door to find a smiling Rei. "Feels like Déjà vu, doesn't it?" she asked once again holding on to the same wooden box.

"Just get in the house." Rei came in and Sasuke went to get her dry clothes. After Rei had change he showed her to an unused room.

"You can stay here," he said quietly.

"Eh?" she asked surprised, "You mean until I get afford a new apartment." Sasuke merely nodded, not bothering to look at her. Stars appeared in her eyes as she gave him a big hug.

"Get off! There's rules though." Rei nodded as she let go of Sasuke. "No hugging, no whining, and no singing."

"You've never heard me sing before…"

"The guy blew up your apartment because of your singing!"

"I was hungry…"

"That's not the point!"

"Everything has to have a point with you, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Back to the rules. I'm not letting you living here for free."

"I don't have money."

"I know," said Sasuke trying to keep his calm. "You will cook and clean."

"But I hate cleaning."

"Then go live with Sai."

"But he's creepy."

"Then get to like cleaning."

"Fine but as soon as I get enough money I'm outta here!"

"Fine by me."

After a few minutes of silence Rei broke it. "So I have a question."

"Okay…"

"It's has come to my attention that you are not wearing a shirt."

"That's not a question," he said blushing a little.

"I know! My question is about that mark on your neck. What is it?" she asked. Sasuke sighed, sat down on the ground, and told Rei all about the curse mark and Orochimaru, including his betrayal. Rei smiled sadly aster hearing his story.

"Don't worry Sasuke; everyone has a shadow or two in their life. It just depends where your light shines more," she said.

"Light?" he asked.

"Your light is where your dream is. If it's behind you, in the past the then the shadow is in front of you. It's always right there in front of you, staring at you, never leaving your sight. But if your light is in front of you, in the future then the shadow is behind you. You know it's there it just doesn't seem to matter." Rei sighed while still gripping the wooden box. She got up from the ground and headed towards her new room. Before she entered it she said, "Just let your light shine in front and you'll be fine." With that she went into her room and closed the door.

'I wonder where your light shines Rei Hino,' thought Sasuke as he headed to his room, totally forgetting about his shower.

* * *

Later that night in Rei's room...

That wooden box that Rei held so dearly on to was now opened and on the floor. Inside were blood-stained fighting clothes and two metal fans that you could easily hold in your hands. The light from the moon crept in from the covered windows. Rei was lying on her back on the bed and looking at a picture. On the picture were two boys, one with white hair and the other with red, and a girl with long dark purple hair. These kids were no older than six. The white haired boy's bottom half of his face was covered by his headband. The red haired boy's headband was like Kisame, covering his ears. The purple haired girl's headband was over her eyes. They each bore the Getsugakure symbol. Rei sighed and threw the photo back into the wooden box.

"Even after all this time my light still shines behind me. Riku, your shadow is still covers me."

* * *

StR: Dum dum dum!!!!!!

N:….Who is Riku?"

StR: I'm not telling!

S:/eye twitch/ don't you think I was a little out of character.

StR: Just a little…No one cares though!

S: I do.

StR: Shut your face. Okay you know what to do! Review!!!


	7. Don’t wake the bipolar

StR: Here's the next chapter! I'm on a roll! As long as you guy tell me to update I will! Especially you Stacy-kins.

N:Ramen.

StR: Not now.

N: But-

StR: No

N: ….

**Sakura**: NARUTO RUN... YOU'RE GONNA GET KILLED.  
**Kakashi Hatake**: Too late... Konoha's hidden village secret taijutsu technique  
[sticks fingers in Naruto's butt  
**Kakashi Hatake**: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!  
**Naruto Uzumaki**: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 

Chapter 7: Don't wake the bi-polar

"Come to me children and follow my way

Into the world of darkness and magic

With all my power I'll show you the way

To all your dreams, hopes, and illusions,"_ called a beautiful and almost hunting voice. Rei unwillingly followed the __voice the voice down a deep and dark hallway. The voice started humming an eerie melody when she reached a large wooden door. Rei pushed the heavy door open to be met with a dim light. There in front of her was a girl, the same girl from the picture. There were differences though. Her __headband had__an__'X' scratched into it__, she was older,__ and she was bound by seals and chains, that came out of the darkness. Behind her were tall metal bars._

"Come to me children and follow my way

Into the world of darkness and magic," _the girl sang again holding out her hand for Rei to take it. Rei began to reach for it, __slowly walking__ closer to the chained girl_

"With all my power I'll show you the way

To all your dreams, hopes, and illusions." _Behind the metal bars __an__ enormous glowing eye opened. The golden colored eye with a slit pupil turned __its__ gaze towards Rei._

"REI!" came an angry voice, shattering the dream Rei didn't know she was in. Rei groggily opened her eyes to see a pissed off Sasuke. Rei groaned and turned on her other side, away from Sasuke, burying herself farther into the covers. Sasuke growled and started to pull at the covers. Rei, being a stubborn girl, wouldn't let him have them.

"Rei!" he growled, "Remember the rules? For you to stay here you have to cook and clean! It's time for breakfast!"

"Go to hell!" she growled back. She wasn't a very good morning person. Sasuke paused for a second; thinking if this was really such a good idea. He shrugged and started tugging at the sheets again. He was too hungry to care if Rei was in a bad mood or not. Next, she did something he didn't expect. She upper cut him right in the jaw, making him fly out of her room.

"You'll get your damn breakfast when I'm good and ready!" she yelled slamming the door. Sasuke just leaned against the wall taking in what just happened. A few seconds later the bedroom door creaked halfway open. Sasuke glared as he saw half of Rei's sleepy face. "Sorry," she said quietly, "I'm not a morning person…"

"I didn't notice," he said sarcastically. Rei slowly came out of the room and dragged her feet towards the kitchen. Sasuke followed her and ended up passing her because she was so slow. Sasuke was already sitting at the table when Rei came in.

"So what do you want?" she asked. Sasuke merely shrugged. Rei narrowed her eyes at him as a tick mark appeared around her forehead. She took a couple of breaths and looked through the cabinets. After a few minutes she slammed a box of cereal and a bowl in front of Sasuke. "Merry Christmas," she growled turning to go back to her room.

"Hey…" Sasuke called. Rei slowly inched back around.

"What?"

"How about a spoon and milk?" A shadow covered Rei's eyes as she went to get a spoon and milk. She went back over to the table and slammed them on to the table. She slammed them so hard she broke the table in half.

"Anything else?" she asked with a scary look on her face. Sasuke shook his head. "Good." And with that she went back towards her bedroom. After that she came out with a handful of clothes and went towards the bathroom. Sasuke heard the water go on so he could only assume she was taking a bath. About fifteen later, while trying to fix the table with random wood he found outside, he heard the bathroom door open. He turned his head towards it but saw no one.

'Where did she-'

"BOO!" Rei screamed in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke jumped and covered his ears. Rei put her hands on her hips and laughed. "Morning Chicken butt! How's it going?" Rei looked at the broken table beside her. "What happen to your table?"

"You happened," growled Sasuke. Rei looked at him in confusion then cupped her chin in thought.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" she said as she began to laugh again. "Well, that's what you get for waking me up to early! I guess I forgot to tell you that I wasn't a morning person."

'She's freaking bi-polar!' thought Sasuke. The both turned their attention to the front door when they heard it ring. Sasuke went to answer it with Rei following close behind. Sasuke open the door to see Sakura.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun! I was wondering if you wanted go on a date," she asked shyly.

"No," he simply said.

"Hi Sakura!" shouted Rei. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Rei? I thought you said you weren't going to live with Sasuke-kun," she said through clenched teeth.

"Hehe, well he doesn't want me to stay in his tree and it was raining…" she said rubbing the back of her head. "So you're going to hang out with Sasuke today?"

"No, she's not," growled Sasuke, "You are."

"What?" the both screamed. Sasuke pushed Rei out of the house.

"Go get a new table. Sakura will show you where to get one." And with that Sasuke slammed the door shut. Rei sighed and looked at Sakura.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No that's okay," smiled Sakura. Suddenly her face turned into a determined look with fire in her eyes. "I'll do it for Sasuke-kun!" Rei sweat dropped and sighed.

* * *

After a few hours of looking for a suitable replacement table, the two girls stopped at a tea house. Why did it take a few hours to find a simple object? Well, Sakura and Rei have two very different tastes. 

"So Rei, do you have a Kekkei Genkai?" asked Sakura.

"Eh? That's random…but yeah I do."

"What is it?"

"I can see peoples past when I look in their eyes."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"What good is seeing the past? It's depressing and you can't even do anything about it. I like seeing the future."

"You can see the future too?"

"Well…not really…I've only seen it twice…of the same thing…" Rei thought for a second and putt her head in her hands. "I'm pathetic."

"What? Why?"

"Everyone else in my family could see the future by my age…it's these damn eyes. I hate seeing the past."

"Have you seen my past?"

"No…I've seen Kakashi's, Naruto's, and Sasuke's though."

"Sasuke's? What about his past?"

"The Uchiha massacre. " Sakura's eyes widened. "I told you I hate seeing the past. I can only see memories that have strong emotions attached to it. Fear is one of the strongest emotions ever." Rei looked up at Sakura, accidently looking her in the eye. Rei's eyes glazed over.

"Rei?" Rei gave no answer. "Rei!"

"I'm here!" she yelled jumping up.

"What was that about?"

"I was seeing the past."

"Mine?"

"Yup! You beat up Sasori from the Akatsuki. I have no idea who Sasori is but that fight was pretty cool!" Rei said with a big smile. Sakura blushed at the comment.

"I only recently became this strong. I only became this strong to bring back Sasuke," she said with sad eyes.

"Whatever the reason was it worked really well." After a few minutes of a peaceful aura and tea sipping, Sakura began to talk again.

"Hey Rei?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Rei asked while drinking some tea.

"Your clothes; they're all brunt and dirty. Is this what happen to all your clothes?"

"This is and always was my only pair of clothes." Sakura spit out her tea in shock and went into a coughing fit. Rei patted her on the back to help her stop.

"You mean for this whole month you've been here…you've only wore that piece of clothing?"

"I wash it every day….well not recently or it will rip…"

"That's gross!" she screamed.

"I really don't have the money to buy anything." Sakura pondered for a second.

"What if I buy you some clothes?" she said.

"EH? I couldn't let you do that!"

"It's okay I have enough money."

"If you insist…"

"You have to do something for me though."

Rei glanced at her in confusion. "What?"

"You have to fight me in a battle of strength. I want to see how's stronger."

"Okay," agreed a grinning Rei.

* * *

"So who ever creates the most damage wins," said Tsunade. Her plus the two kunoichi stood in a field covered with rocks just a few miles away from the village gates 

"Hey, I thought I wasn't allowed outside the village gates," said an irritated Rei.

"I'm here so the rule doesn't apply."

"Thank you for dong this Sensei," said Sakura.

"It's no problem. I'd always help out my student."

"You just want to get out of paper work," said Rei. Tsunade glared at her.

"You're probably right," sighed Sakura.

"Let's just get this over with! Rei you go first."

"Aw man," sighed Rei. She took a few steps forward and hit the ground with all her might. The ground caved under her fist and a large crake shot out of it. The crack traveled across the ground and stopped a few meters ahead. Rei blinked and rubbed her hand. "You're turn." Sakura got ready a positioned herself. Her hit to the ground did the same thing as Rei's. The three girls traveled to wear the cracks ended. Rei groaned as Sakura cheered. Sakura's crack went at least a foot more the Rei's did.

"Sakura wins. Looks like training beats natural strength," Tsunade said to Rei.

"Looks like it. Hey Sakura?" Sakura stopped her cheering and turned her attention to Rei. "Because you won I'm going to do something for you."

"Really, what?"

"You really like Sasuke right?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I'll spy on him and try to find out what kind of girl he likes and if he likes anyone, K?" Sakura gave Rei a bone crushing hug. "Can't breathe."

"Thank you so much! Come on, let's go shopping!" Tsunade smiled and shook her head as she watched Sakura drag away Rei away.

* * *

Sasuke's eye twitched as he watched Rei drag the shopping bags into the house. 

"What did you buy?" he asked.

"Nothing, Sakura bought me new clothes!" she said happily. "Did the table come?"

"Yeah. I have a problem."

"What?"

"It's steel."

"So?"

"I like wooden tables."

"To bad. This way when I break it again you can just fix it with your fire!" she said happily.

'Again?' Sasuke looked at the new table. 'She does have a point…I won't tell her that.'

* * *

You could practically hear the _Jaws_ theme song as Rei spied on Sasuke behind the couch he was laying on. Up and down she went taking in everything he did. Sasuke tried his best to ignore the pest. He was doing pretty well until Rei somehow tripped and flipped over the couch, landing on Sasuke. 

"What are you doing?"

"Observing!" she said resting her elbows on his chest and her head in her hands.

"Observing what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"I'm trying to see what kind of girl you like."

"Why?"

"Sakura."

"Of course."

"She's cool. Why don't you like her?"

"She annoying, like you," Sasuke paused for a second and the blushed. "Will you get off!"

"Well, well, well, looks like Mr. Chicken butt is blushing." This made Sasuke blush even more. "Is it because I'm lying on top of you?" Sasuke growled while Rei just laughed but she did get off him. She took out a notebook and started to write in it. "Sasuke Uchiha likes girls who pounce on him."

"I DO NOT!" He yelled.

"I know I was getting worried there a second." Sasuke looked at her in confusion. "I was starting to think you didn't like girls." Sasuke's eyes widened. "It would be a shame if someone so good looking liked guys. Though I think you and Naruto would make a cute couple!"

"I hate you!" yelled Sasuke.

"That's mean," Rei said still smiling. "I'm going to go take a bath! No peeking!"

"Who would peek on you," growled Sasuke as he sat there. Sasuke replayed the words that she said over in his mind. _It would be a shame if someone so good looking liked guys._'She's so blunt. The weirdest girl I've ever met.'

"Come to me children and follow my wayInto the world of darkness and magicWith all my power I'll show you the wayTo all your dreams, hopes, and illusions," sang Rei softly as she sat in the bath. Rei's eyes flashed a lavender color as she hummed that hunting melody she heard in her dream.

* * *

StR: It's so much longer then my other chapters! I'm so happy! 

N: Ramen.

StR: That should really good right now.

N: I know let's go!

StR: Okay! By the way, that song is called Magic Melody by DHT! Review!!!!! Thanks!!! Bye!!!!


	8. Meeting in the forest

StR: Yeah next chapter!!!

_"You have this glow of happiness that draws everyone in. just like Naruto!"_

_-Rena-chan_

Chapter 8: The meeting in the forest

Rei blankly stared at Naruto and Sasuke as they fought over a subject long forgotten. Team Seven and Sakura were currently at the Ramen place eating.

"Do they always get off topic when they fight?" she asked as her chopsticks slipped out of her hands and into the bowl of ramen below.

"Yup," said Sakura completely ignoring her former teammates. Sai just quietly sat in the corner eating.

"They must be best friends," smiled Rei as she fished out her chopsticks. Naruto and Sasuke both turned their attention to her.

"What? Now way would I ever be best friends with this jerk face!" yelled Naruto.

"Why would I want to be best friends with this fool?" growled Sasuke.

"Fool? Who are you calling a fool?"

"A fool and stupid."

"What!" Once again the two went back to their random fighting until Rei interrupt them again.

"So you are best friends." Naruto and Sasuke glared at the happy ninja. "This is how my best friend and I use to act all the time," she said with a sad smile.

"Where's your friend now? Back at your old village?" asked Sakura.

"Nope," she said smiling.

"Then where?"

"I have no idea!" she said happily. Sakura gave her a strange look.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yup!"

"You're strange."

"So is Sai." With that Rei paid for ramen and headed out.

"Where are you going?" asked Sai. Rei shrugged.

"Who knows." Kakashi who wasn't there a second ago but now was sitting next to Naruto chuckled. The others jumped in surprised.

"She's a strange one. Very mysterious too. I couldn't get any information about her from Tsunade. If only we knew someone who could watch her 24/7 and get information about her," he said looking a Sasuke. Sasuke looked taken back as the other looked at him too.

"Yeah, if only," said Naruto.

"No," Sasuke simply said.

"Why not? You do live with her," said Sai.

"If Sasuke doesn't want to do it you can't make him," said Sakura.

"Oh, really," smiled Kakashi, "Sasuke, as your sensei I'm giving you a mission. Gather as much information on Rei as you can. Sasuke growled and left the ramen shop.

"I hope one of you is going to pay for his meal," said the shop owner. The boys all looked at Sakura who sighed and paid for Sasuke.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he thought about his day. It was going so well. No training, no missions, no nagging mom. Just him and the clouds. Yup, everything was going great…that is until _she_came along. He didn't know her very long but already thought she was annoying. She was loud and had that irritating personality. Kind of like Naruto. Don't get him wrong. He liked Naruto. Okay almost everyone like Naruto. He had this happy glow around him that drawled everyone within a five mile radius to him. Sometimes it was really annoying just like-

"SHIKA-CHAN!" a voice yelled in Shikamaru's ear.

'Like her,' thought Shika. He cracked one ear eye open to see Rei and inch away from his face.

"You're alive," she stated.

"What do you want Rei?"

"I'm bored. Teach me to play Shogi!"

"No thanks."

"What? Why?"

"It's true troublesome." Rei sighed and laid down next to Shika.

"What about Go?"

"No."

"Fine I'll watch the clouds with you."

"As long as you're quiet."

"I can do that." A minute of silence passed before Rei started to get restless. "Shika-chan?"

"What?"

"It's too quite." Shikamaru sighed. There was going to be no peace and quiet with her around. Suddenly a huge gust of wind came blowing dust into the two ninja's eyes. One the dust died down Rei rose for the ground. "I'm bored so I'm gonna leave. Kay?"

"Whatever."

"Bye Shika-chan!" she yelled running into the nearby forest.

"Weird girl," sighed Shika going back to his cloud watching.

* * *

After making sure she was far enough where Shika-chan couldn't see her she slowed her running to a walk and began looking around for something. Because she was looking so hard she failed to notice the fallen tree right in front of her. Rei landed face first on the ground. As she got up from the ground she grabbed her upper arm in pain. On the way down a branch had scratched her. Lifting her hand off the cut she saw that it healed.

"Quite the clumsy one, aren't you?" said a low voice. Rei Eyes widen as she looked towards the direction of the voice. She saw a white haired boy with the bottom half of his face covered by his Getsugakure headband leaning against the trunk on a thick tree branch. There was an 'X' shaped scratch on it.

"I knew it was you Kai! Your scent was in that big gust of wind…that you sent…HEY YOU GOT DUST IN MY EYE'S!" Kai gave her a blank look.

"I felt that you were troubled," he said. Rei's eyes shifted to the ground.

"Yeah."

"Is it Riku?"

"I've been having weird dreams with her and Seua Fai.I had one today. She said something bad was going to happen."

"Do you believe her?"

"Well…"

"You're a fool."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" yelled Rei throwing a rock at him. Kai sighed a dodged the rock.

"Don't let her shadow cover your dreams."

"I know that."

"Then you suck because you're not doing a very good job." Rei threw another rock at him. "Stop that."

"Stop being mean!" After a few minutes of silence Kai decided to break it.

"So is there anyone precious in your life?"

"WHA! No way Kai! I have no one precious!" Kai sighed.

"You are such a loser."

"Shut up!"

"I should get going. Akito is probably worried. Plus if I get caught here you'll get in trouble. I am a missing nin."

"You're right. See ya!" Rei turned around and Kai vanished in a gust of wind.

* * *

Sasuke, while walking down the deserted street to his house, was thinking of a way to trick Rei into telling about her past when he was tackled from behind.

"Hi Sasuke!" shouted Rei while sitting on his back.

"Off," he growled. Rei quickly got up off him and started to skip towards the house. She stopped when she realized Sasuke wasn't following.

"Come on slow poke! I want to try this new recipe Sakura gave me for dinner!" Sasuke groaned. Being a test subject for Rei's food did not sound fun.

* * *

Kai sat on a telephone pole watching the scene and sighed. "No way Kai. I have no one precious," mocked Kai. "No one precious my ass."

"So this is where she is?" said a man who appeared on the wires next to Kai. He had red hair and his headband was like Kisame, covering his ears. The Getsugakure symbol was also had a scratch in the shape of an 'X' on it.

"Worried about me, Akito?" asked Kai.

"You wish. I was bored."

"Let's go."

"Right." With that the both vanished.

* * *

StR: Please Review. ME love Reviews! I don't even care if it says I HATE THIS STORY! I like Reviews... 


	9. Rei really isn’t that important

StR: Yeah next chapter!!

N: Took you long enough.

StR: Shut up. I've been busy/lazy.

N: Am I in the chapter?

StR: No.

N:What?!

StR: Enjoy this chapter!

_"Do you think he knows it's a circle?" ____– Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho_

Chapter 9: Rei really isn't that important

"Come on Naruto," Rei chuckled evilly. Naruto started to sweat. Epic music began to play in the background.

"Come on Dobe. Who's it going to be?" smirked Sasuke. Naruto began to sweat more. The music began to get more intense.

"Um…" stuttered Naruto.

"Choose," said the other two ninjas.

"I choose…"

"Come on!"

"Rei…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…"

"Do I?"

"Do you have any 3's?" Rei squealed in delight. Victory music replaced the epic one.

"No! Go fish!" she shouted. Naruto hung his head in defeat and groaned. "Alright Sasuke give me all your 5's!" Sasuke handed over his card with a sigh, leaving one card left.

"Alright Dope hand over that 3," said Sasuke. Naruto reluctantly handed over his last card. The three ninjas decided to play Go Fish while waiting for Kakashi to show up. Sai didn't feel like playing so he just watched. Where'd the music come from? Rei's handy dandy ninja boom box of course! Kakashi came soon after Rei announced herself the winner.

"Alright gang; we have a mission in the small village near the border of The Land of Fire. Well, all of us that is…accept you Rei," he said.

"Of course," sighed Rei.

"But Tsunade does want to see you about something important."

"I don't want to go."

"You don't have a choice."

"Damn." Rei turned around a headed out of the forest. Rei slowly walked through the village, not wanting to see Tsunade.

"Rei-chan!" someone called from behind her. Rei looked back to see Hinata waving at her.

"Hi Hinata!!" Rei waved back.

"Would you like to get something to eat with me?" she asked quietly

"Yeah sure."

Xxxx

"So how are you and Naruto doing?" Rei asked while taking a bite of her dumpling. Hinata spit out the tea she was drinking and started to choke. Rei patted her on the back.

"W-what do m-mean?"

"Oh, you know," Rei said slyly. Hinata's whole face turned red.

"Nothing's going on between us!"

"How boring," sighed Rei.

"What about you and Sasuke?" Now it was Rei's turn to choke.

"What? Why would you think that?" yelled Rei. Silence bestowed the two.

"What were you doing before I found you?" asked Hinata. Rei blinked.

"Oh, I was…I was…Hmmm, I can't remember. Oh, well. It will come to me." A shiver went up Rei's spine. Rei slowly turned around to see a very angry Tsunade behind her. "Oh, look it came to me," she cried pointing to the angry Sanin. Tsunade grabbed Rei's ear and started to drag her away.

Xxxx

Rei was forced into Tsunade's office with a push and the Tsunade poofed away.

"Well, aren't you lazy? Having a clone come and get me while you just sit in your chair and wait." said Rei. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the young ninja and pointed to the chair in front of her desk.

"Sit down Rei." The two stared at each other in silence. Tsunade sighed. "I got a report from one of the Anbu that two missing ninjas visited the building. He saw them leave the village. Do you know anything about it?" Rei pretended to think for a moment and shrugged.

"Nope, not a clue," said Rei slouching in her chair.

"I know it was Kai and Akito."

"Then why'd you ask? Besides, I only saw Kai…and he found me…sort of."

"That's not the point. They cannot come into the village. It's too risky."

"I know…but this was all last week. Why now?"

"Many other problems came and I had to take care of those before I dealt with you." Rei narrowed her eyes.

"So in other words…"

"I'm/you're not that important," Rei and Tsunade said at the same time.

"Wow thanks." The young ninja said sarcastically.

"I know Kai and Akito aren't threats. That brings me to my next question. Have you heard from Riku recently?" Tsunade asked seriously. Rei looked away sadly.

"No and it's bugging me."

"Why?"

"Ever since I go here she's been invading my dreams and now all of a sudden she stops."

"Maybe she got bored."

"With me? No way." Rei sighed, "I was expecting something after I saw Kai but still nothing. Tsunade I'm freaking out!"

"Don't. That's what she wants you to do."

"Then she'll win, like she always does."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do because she's the real one." Shizuru knocked on the door and came in when Tsunade gave the okay.

"Someone from Getsugakure is here to see you." Tsunade and Rei's eyes widen. Rei jumped out of her seat and ran to the window.

"See you later, Tsunade!" she yelled as she jumped out the window.

XXXX

Rei quietly and cautiously went back to her/ Sasuke's house.

'Why is someone from Getsugakure here? Is it because of Kai? Naw, it's too soon. Hmmmm…' The whole trying to be stealthy and thinking at the same time didn't work well because she ended up crashing into someone outside the Uchiha compound. She was the only one to end up on the ground.

"Watch where you're going," came the cold voice of Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"Sasuke! You're back…so soon," said Rei as she got off the ground.

"Our client came to us. Took half the time it was suppose to. For a ninja you sure are klutzy."

"Oh, shut up!" a smirk on Sasuke's face grew large.

"Maybe the reason you can't get come on missions with us outside the village with us is because you suck at being a ninja."

"Keep talking and I'll make another one of Sakura's recipes." The color drained from Sasuke's face. The last recipe wasn't pleasant. Let's just say he'd never felt so happy to have a toilet before that day.

"Tell you what. I'll make dinner if you answer one of my questions," said Sasuke as the color started to return. Rei's eyes instantly lit up.

"Okay! Deal!"

Xxxxx

"Neeee, what's this?" Rei asked as she poked the foreign food in front of her. Sasuke gave her a weird look.

"It's Gyudon." Rei stared blankly at the pale boy in front of her. Sasuke sighed. "Its beef and onions served over rice."

"Yeah beef!" Rei started to dig in while Sasuke just smirked and stared at her. Rei stopped in mid chew. "What?" she asked with a full mouth.

"Remember our deal?" Rei swallowed and nodded with a smile.

"What is it you want to ask me?"

"What happen in your past?" A shadow covered Rei's eyes.

"Well, in my past…something terrible happened," she said darkly.

"What happened?" questioned Sasuke.

"I was…"

"You were?"

"I was forced…"

"What were you forced to do?"

"I was forced…to live with you," she said breaking out into a fake cry.

"That not what I meant!"

"Ah, but that's what you asked. You never said what time period."

"Rei, I meant what happen before you came here to Konaha."

Rei smile sadly. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Compared to you and Naruto…no, not really. It just sucks to be alone," she said with a smile.

"Don't you have any family?"

"The only way those people were ever related to me was by blood."

"Didn't you have any friends? You did say you had a best friend at the ramen shop." Rei thought back to the picture that she has hidden in her wooden chest.

"Yeah, but they couldn't always be with me."

"What happened?" Rei's smile grew and she held out one figure.

"The deal was one question. Why are you so interested in me? You don't see me asking you any questions about your past."

"That's because Kakashi already told us about your special abilities."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow's the first day of spring. That means it's time for spring cleaning!"

'She's changing the subject…' Sasuke was getting agitated, "Why won't you just tell me!"

"Because I don't remember!" Sasuke looked taken back but then went back to his normal composure. "I only remember bits and pieces. I don't want to live in the past anymore so I forced them to the back of my mind."

"You forced them back?"

"I wanted to start over. I basically ran away." Rei looked at her food and didn't utter another word. The silence seemed like hours, yet it was only a couple minutes. Sasuke stared at Rei. He actually felt bad for making her sad. He didn't know why, he just did.

"Hey," he said. Rei looked up. "I'm…I'm s-" He was trying to say sorry but it just wouldn't come out. "I'm s…so not looking forward to cleaning tomorrow." Rei's face instantly brightened.

"Don't worry it will be fun! We can blast music and put sponges on our feet!"

"Why would we do that?"

"To skate of course!"

"Skate?"

"Hai! It makes washing the floors so much fun. "

"Have you actually tried it?"

"Well…no but it sounds like fun!"

'It sounds like you'll break something,' Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." Sasuke looked at the purple headed girl confused.

"Your…welcome?" After that Rei got up from the table, with a smile, and went to her room. She sat there on her bed for hours just staring at the ceiling. Soon her eyelids became heavy as a deep slumber came upon her.

_"Wakie Wakie little neko-chan," came a cold and taunting voice. Rei groaned and slowly opened her eyes. " It's time to wake up. I'm back." Rei's eyes snapped open when the voice registered in Rei's mind. She looked over to the chained girl, who just smiled evilly. "Hello love. See, I told you she would wake up __Seua Fai__," The girl said to the bars behind her. Two golden eyes slowly opened behind the bars._

_"You're not calling me that too now are you?" came a deep growl _

_"Wait, __Seua Fai not your really name?" Rei asked._

_"No, you gave me that name because you couldn't remember my real one." Rei blinked, not knowing what to say._

_"I'm…sorry?" Seua snorted and closed her eyes. Rei blinked again and took a look around. The place looked like an old castle dungeon. Dark, damp, and unpleasant. Chains came from the shadows that cover each corner and wall. They all led to one place, Riku. "Why am I here Riku?" she asked cautiously._

_"I have to tell you something," said Riku._

_"And that is?"_

_"To be careful. Someone from your past is going to take away your future."_

_"You're telling __me__ to be careful?" laughed Rei. "That's funny. Alright I'm leaving."_

_"Don't say I didn't warn you." Rei's body began to fade as she woke up. _Once Rei was fully awake she went to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

'I know I shouldn't listen to her but what she said is really starting to bug me. Maybe it has to do with that person from Getsugakure.'

* * *

N: Hey you lied to me! I am in this one.

StR: Yeah..well…it happens…embrace it, ignore it, deny it

N: I'm going to choose to ignore it.

StR: Time for ramen

N:YEAH!!


	10. Rikku emerges

StR: So I've been playing kingdom hearts (the first one) again.

Naruto: Again? Meaning you beat it once?

StR: ….Well….Okay so I picked the game back up-

N:So you haven't beat it.

StR: Shut up Naruto. I picked the game back up and I got Sora's ultimate weapon! I wasn't hard to get just time consuming. I can't wait to finish it so I can pick KH2 back up.

N: You played the second one before you finished the first one?

StR: Yeah….I got stuck on the first one so I went to the second….

N: Loser.

StR: -_-'

Chapter 10: Rikku emerges

Rei stared at the sliding door in front of her. She reached her hand out to open it but pulled back. "I know he told me not to but…" Rei trailed off. Rei clapped her hands together and nodded. "One peek won't hurt. If I just crack the door open a little and look in I technically won't be going into the room. Then again, Sasuke seem really serious when he said not to go in this room. Then again…again he said not to go into his bedroom and I've already done that when he was gone on a mission. Hmmm…to go or not to go, that is the question." Rei then stomped her foot on the ground. "This is spring cleaning! Everything needs to be cleaned!" Rei confidently grabbed the sliding door and slid it open quietly. She didn't want to catch Sasuke's attention before she got to check out the room. She decided to only be in the room for no more than two minutes. It would take Sasuke about that long to get to this spot, assuming he's cleaning where he's suppose to, on the other side of the compound. Rei tiptoed into the room and gently closed the door behind her. The room was very dusty and very dark. Very little light came in from the window because it was a cloudy day outside. It didn't really matter though. Rei could see in the dark. Her nosed crinkled at the smell of old blood. The scent was faint and very old. She saw the dried blood stains on the floor in the middle of the room. Eyes widened in realization after she saw those blood stains. This was the room Sasuke's parents were killed. That's why he didn't want her coming in here. Shape pain began throbbing in her head as she was turning around to leave. This made her lose her balance so she put a hand on the wall to make sure she didn't fall. Her eyes clouded over and rolled into the back of her head.

Sasuke was enjoying the time to himself but not so much of the cleaning. This was his house and he should decide if he wanted it clean or not. So the house did need a little cleaning but to Sasuke's defense it was a big place and he was only one person. Plus, he was off at missions all the time. Rei could clean it every once and awhile, it's not like she went on as many missions as he did. Speaking about Rei…where was she? Sasuke dropped the rag he was using to dust the shelves.

'She won't after I told her not to, would she?' thought Sasuke. Sasuke stood there pondering. Sasuke finally came up with a conclusion. He raced off towards the room that held his tragic memories. He came to a halt in front of the door and took a deep breath in. After throwing open the door his eyes widened in shock. Rei was lying unconscious on the floor. He ran to her body and gently shook her.

"Rei? Hey! Wake up!" he yelled. The purple-headed girl groaned and put a hand to her head.

"What happen?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You went into the room I told you not to!" Realization finally hit Rei. Her eyes grew in excitement as she jumped up to her feet, also taking Sasuke with her.

"Sasuke this is wonderful! I saw-okay what I saw wasn't wonderful, it was quite depressing…that's not the point!" rambled Rei, "No eyes! This is great! I'm so happy I could-" Rei was so excited that she pulled Sasuke into a kiss. A kiss on the lips. It took Rei a few seconds to realize what she was doing. She quickly pulled back and covered her lips with her hand. Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock. Both of their faces were a deep scarlet.

'What the hell just happened,' Sasuke and Rei both thought.

"I sh-should, I m-mean, I n-need to go…go see Tsu-tsunade," said Rei as she stumbled on her words as she clumsily made her way to the door. She quickly made her way out the door and across the compound, blush still on her face. She took a deep breath and jolted out towards Tsunade's office. Inside Sasuke still hadn't moved. The image of her kissing him played over and over in his mind. A light smile graced his face. His eyes began to soften as he forgot about how mad he was at her minutes ago.

Rei continued running down the streets of Konaha. For once she was glad Tsunade's office was far away. It gave her time to erase the blush off her face. Time suddenly seemed to slow down as she ran past a girl with blonde/grey hair and grey eyes. Her hair was tied up in two half buns half pigtail style. Rei slowed to a halt and watched as the girl, who was with her mom, walk away.

'She looks familiar, really familiar. Who is she?' thought Rei. The psychotic girl shrugged and continued her journey towards her destination.

"Guess what Tsunade!" she yelled as she slammed open. Rei had come in at the wrong time. Jiraya was hovering over Tsunade, who was sitting in her chair. There was a thick silence between the three. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just leave," Rei said slowly closing the door.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" shouted Tsunade, but it was already too late. Tsunade began to glare at the pervy sage. "Look what you did!" Tsunade uppercut Jiraya in the jaw and he went flying out the window. The 50 year old got up and cracked her knuckles. She had to go find Rei before she told Naruto. Naruto would tell Sakura, Sakura would tell Ino, and Ino would tell everyone.

-----

Meanwhile in a forest far away from the village hidden in the leaves was a campsite filled with missing nins. Tents were everywhere but well hidden. In one particular tent were two familiar missing nins. Kai kneeled by Akito's bedside. The red-head was sweating porously and had a pained look on his face. Kai rang out a wet cloth and put it on Akito's head. He sighed and lifted up Akito's shirt to see a giant circled bruise like mark the middle of Akito's stomach. Kai closed his eyes and lowered Akito's shirt. He opened his eyes again and looked behind him when he heard someone stepped into the tent.

"Lord Kai?" asked a missing nin from Suna. He had short brown-hair and dark chocolate eyes.

"It looks like we will need her. Akito's condition isn't getting better," Kai said quietly. He brushed the grey hair that fell over his eyes and stood up to fully look at the guy.

"I, Kabashi, will go fetch Rei and bring her here immediately!" saluted the boy.

"No, you will not bring her here." Kabashi looked at his master in confusion.

"But it would take her a month to get here and that's if she runs the whole way!"

"We are not allowed to assist her. Akito's condition isn't spreading that fast. One month won't hurt. Just go tell her."

"But why do we-"

"Go find her, that's an order!" yelled Kai.

"Yes sir," gulped Kabashi as he descended into a pool of shadows.

-----

Back in Konaha Rei was skipping down one of the roads. She had just told Naruto what she saw and he had ran off to tell Sakura. Suddenly the image of the blonde girl from earlier flashed through her mind. Rei slowed her skipping to a halt. 'Hmmmm, who was she?' thought Rei, 'Someone from Getsugakure? I can't remember but just to be safe I shouldn't use my old powers that much…That won't be hard, I can't use them anyway.' Rei was thinking so hard that she didn't notice two hands come out of the dark alley behind her. The hands covered Rei's month and pulled her in. Rei elbowed her attacker in the stomach and escaped his grasp. She was about to beat the guy up but stopped herself when she saw who it was holding his stomach in pain.

"Kaboshi?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"It's Kabashi!" the guy yelled forgetting about his pain.

"Oh right, sorry. So what are you doing here Kobashi?"

"It's Kabashi! Ka! Ba! Shi!"

"Hahaha! I know, I was just pulling your leg." Rei's eyes narrowed, "Really why are you here?"

Kabashi averted his eyes from Rei. "It's Akito. He's sick, really sick. Our medic nin said it's a type of poison. Kai told me to tell you."

Rei's eyes widened in shock then the turned to a sadden glaze. "What am I suppose to do about that?"

"Kai said you were the only one that could get a certain ingredient they need for the antidote." Rei was about to respond but was distracted by Tsunade appearing at the entrance of the alley way. Tsunade glared at the missing nin for Suna.

"Kai and Akito are one thing. They can hide from Anbu. This guy on the other hand cannot," she said sternly.

"This guy? I have a name you know!" shouted Kabashi angrily.

"Yeah, it's Bakashi!" laughed Rei. The brunette shiftily turned his head to glare at her. "Joking."

"Come to my office in one hour. Not a second later or a second earlier and make sure no one sees Koboshi," Tsunade said and then poofed away.

"Another clone? That lazy ass," muttered Rei.

"KABASHI! KAAAAAAAABBBBBAAAASHI!!!! It's not that hard!"

"Ka-kabashi," Rei called. The boy turned his head and looked at her sadly when he saw a dark shadow covering her eyes. "I…have to be alone. I'll see you in an hour." Rei looked like she vanished as she sprinted out of the alley. Kabashi knew Riku had to do with her sudden change of mood so he didn't follow.

-------

Rei found that she had ran all the way to a river in a forest nearby. She go on her knees and splashed water one her face. She kept her hands covering her face and groaned.

"So little Akito is sick," came a chilling voice. Rei's eyes widen in fear. Slowly she brought her hands down and looked into the water. She gulped as she saw that it was Riku instead of her own reflection. Her golden cat-like eyes froze Rei to her spot.

"H-how?" stuttered Rei. Her eyes turned into a heated glare. "What? You can't get enough of torturing me in my dreams, now you have to show up during the day to!" Rikku frowned as her golden eyes turned to a deep scarlet color.

"I came because you're hesitating," growled Rikku, "You shouldn't have to think about saving Akito's life!" Her smile turned into a sadistic grin. "I caught you." Rei gasped as the surrounding area turned into the sky.

'Genjutsu!' she thought as she started falling. 'I have to break it!'

"You'll be fine," came a familiar voice from behind her. Rei look over her shoulder to see Sasuke behind her. "I'll protect you."

'That's not going to work,' she thought. She reached her hand out towards him and began to sing.

"_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now" _Sasuke vanished as Rei put her hand down. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"_Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself" She_ then fell into the arms of Rikku. Rikku pushed her away and the scene changed to a village with burning houses and dead bodies lying around. _  
_

"_This truth drives me  
Into madness"_

"You can't stop me, my little neko," taunted Rikku.

"_I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away" _Rei turned away from Rikku and put her hands in a praying position.

"_Don't turn away," s_ang Rikku in a colder voice.

"_Don't give in to the pain" _Rei sang in a whisper.

"_Don't try to hide"_

Rei looked at Rikku through the corner of her eyes_ "Though they're screaming your name"_

"_Don't close your eyes"_

"_God knows what lies behind them"_

"_Don't turn out the light"_

"_Never sleep never die" _A huge explosion was herd as a giant black tiger with even blacker strips and golden eyes appeared in the distance.

"_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come" _The illusion started changing into Konaha being burned and her friends bodies were coving the ground.

"_Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears" _Rei collapsed to the ground and put her head in her hands.

"_I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away _

_If I will it all away."_sang Rikku as the world turned pitch black.

"Don't turn away,"

"_Don't give in to the pain" _Rei sang as she stood up and faced Rikku.

Rikku smirked._ "Don't try to hide"_

"_Though they're screaming your name" _The two girls rushed toward each other.

"_Don't close your eyes" _Rikku clawed at Rei making the short-haired girl fly back.

"_God knows what lies behind them" _Rei stood still, trying to shake off the pain.

"_Don't turn out the light"_

"_Never sleep never die" _Rikku wrapped her arms around Rei shoulders from behind and started speaking but Rei was into much shock to hear. Once again the image of Konaha in flames and her friends dead shimmered into view.

"_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end"_ Rei turned around and began throwing punches at Rikku. Rikku dodged effortlessly with a smirk painted on her face. Rei breath became heavy as she fell to her knees. Rikku's smirk turned into a grin as her hand became engulfed in a dark flame. She raised her claw up high and started to bring it down but stopped in the middle. Rikku glared as her Genjutsu stared to break. It's seems Rikku's fun time was up. The longer-haired girl put out her flame and turned away from Rei. Rei glared at her and slowly stood up. The girl didn't want this to be over just yet.

"_Don't turn away," _Rei sang angrily

"_Don't give in to the pain" _smirked Rikku as the darkness began to cover her.

"_Don't try to hide"_

"_Though they're screaming your name"_

"_Don't close your eyes"_

"_God knows what lies behind them" Rikku sang sadly as the darkness completely consumed her and everything else._

"_Don't turn out the light" _

_Never sleep never die" Rikku said in a taunting voice. _

"Rikku!" Rei yelled as she snapped her eyes open. Rei let out a breath when she noticed her surroundings. She was finally back to reality. She knew now what to do. She stood up confidently from her seated position. Nodding to herself she ran towards Tsunade's office.

-----

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Tsunade. Silently with eyes cast to the ground, Rei nodded. Tsunade closed her eyes in thought. "Six months."

"Eh?"

"That's as long as I can give you."

"What! It will take me a month and a half to get there and because I'll probably be tired, two months to get back! That leaves me…..two and a half months! That's not enough!"

"Be thankful I'm giving you that much!" Rei sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"You'll leave tonight. Don't tell anyone where you're going."

"Yes. I know."

----

Later that night Rei sat on the window sill looking out the window.

"Are you okay?" asked Sasuke. Rei turned towards him with a happy look on her face.

"Yup!" Sasuke smirked then blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"There's a festival tomorrow. Would you want to go…with me?"

Rei smiled with sad eyes. "Sure."

"I'm going to bed," he said.

"Alright, night."

'I sorry Sasuke.'

------

The next morning Sasuke awoken and headed to Rei's room to wake her up like always. His eyes turned cold when he saw a nicely made bed with a note on top of it. The note simply said _sorry_.

-------

StR: That was a nice long one.

N: You cheated! You put song in there!

StR: You know what they say. All's fair in love, war, and fan fiction.

N: WHO SAYS THAT!

Sakura: YOU BROKE SASUKE'S HEART!

StR: I tend to do that a lot don't I? I did that in my Hiei story to

Sakura: You're just mean to your characters.

StR: That's okay!

N and S: You're insane

StR: Whahahaha! Please Review!


	11. two months, fifteen days, six hours, thr

READ FIRST:

StR: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I am not dead! I just get easier distracted. Don't worry, if I were to ever want to stop writing, this goes for Curse of the half-breed also, I WILL TELL YOU.

N: Can we just get to the story?

StR: SI! Here you go!

Chapter 11: Two months, Fifteen days, Six hours, Three minutes, and Forty-Two Seconds

Tsunade impatiently tapped her foot outside the village gates just like she'd been doing for the past **two months! **Oh wait, that's wrong. It's been two months, fifteen days, six hours, three minutes, and forty-two seconds! The irritated Hokage dug her nails into her arm as she growled in anger. Where was Rei? She was supposed to have been back two months, fifteen days, six hours, three minutes, and forty-two seconds ago! Tsunade knew she only gave the gray-headed brat six months to accomplish whatever was needed to be done. She was not drunk that day and even if she was it wouldn't matter. Alcohol did not impair her judgment…unless she was gambling but that didn't count! Except letting Rei leave the village was a big gamble…so maybe she was drunk. The blonde let out another growl as she punched the wall behind her.

"Lady Tsunade, don't take your anger out on the wall!" yelled a voice that was off to her right. Tsunade gave the owner of the voice a blank stare.

"Is there something you need, Shizuru?"

"I came to get you! There's about two months worth of papers piled on your desk!"

"Two months, fifteen days, six hours, four minutes, and ten seconds worth of papers," Tsunade dully said as she looked off into the horizon. Shizuru gave Tsunade a sad look.

"Let's face it Lady Tsunade, she's not coming back."

Tsunade stood silent for several minutes before sighing. Maybe Shizuru was right. With a frustrated sigh the blonde ran a hand through her hair. "Alright. Head back to the tower, I'll meet you there." Shizuru nodded and headed back inside the village. "You can come out now Yamato." The brunette jumped down from his hiding spot.

"Soooo, nothing's going quite to plan, is it?" he asked politely.

"It looks that way," growled the Hokage. Once again the blonde looked into the distance only this time she saw something. It was none other than Rei herself. The girl was slowly walking towards the village while limping and breathing heavy. "Then again...Rei!"

"Hi," Rei said weakly when she met up with the blonde.

"What the hell happened?" growled Tsunade angrily.

"Well…Akito got sick so I had to help find an ingredient for the cure then I got sick but we couldn't get the ingredient because it's a flower that only grows on full moons so we had to wait a month. When I left I thought I was better so since I was behind schedule, I hurried. That made me relapse and now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." With that Rei fell forward and Tsunade caught her effortlessly. She picked the teenager up bridal style and turned towards Yamato.

"I'm taking her to the hospital. Go tell Shizuru."

"Yes ma'am."

"Granny Tsunade! Granny Tsunade!" yelled Naruto as he rushed into a hospital room. Hazel eyes narrowed as the darted towards the hyper active ninja. "I heard Rei was back!"

"Yes, now be quiet she's sleeping." The blonde boy frowned at the sight of his friend. She didn't look injured just tired. The dark rings under hers eyes rivaled Gaara's. Her appearance had changed though. Her hair that was once a light grey was now a light purple color and it had grown past her shoulders.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked. Tsunade nodded and walked towards the door. She stopped before opening it.

"She should wake up soon. Rei had a rare virus in her system. Luckily we had the antidote in our possession."

"What's the antidote?"

"The main ingredient is a flower that only blooms during a full moon. It's also very difficult to find though it does have a distinct smell. She's recovering quicker than I thought." Tsunade frowned at that. She had a feeling to why Rei was improving so well, Tsunade just didn't want to admit it. The fifty-something year old walked out into the hallway rubbing her fingers against her eyelids worriedly.

"Hey, where are ya' going old hag?" called Naruto.

"Don't call me that brat." She didn't turn to face him. "I have to go back to the office. Watch over Rei for me."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto turned back to Rei to see her wearing an uncomfortable expression as if she were having a nightmare.

Rei felt like she was staring the devil straight in the eyes. "Why are you so close?" she asked worriedly. Rikku was currently an inch away from her face, staring at her intently. Rikku's chains still were attached to her and went off into the darkness that surrounded them.

"Why did you help Akito? You knew that would take you back to the very thing you're trying to get away from so…?" she asked cautiously. Slowly Rikku inched away waiting for an answer.

"Akito's my friend," Rei said in a quiet voice without making eye contact with Rikku. "Of course I'd help him." Rei had not yet figured out how to handle Rikku. She felt the air around Rikku change drastically. Scared blue eyes turned to meet angry blue eyes.

"He's not **your **friend. He's **mine**!" The chains started rattling and two demonic golden eyes that didn't belong to either of the girls shined through the darkness.

"Temper, temper. Remember that's what got us in this mess. Besides you were yelling at her for hesitating. If you didn't want her to go then you should have told her not to." came the calm voice of "_Seua Fai_".

"You stay out of this!" growled Rikku. Her dark blue eyes slowly became golden cat-like eyes. Shadows with purple outlining began to creep out of the darkness. "I trusted you. I believed what you said and looked what happened!" The shadows then shot out and tangled up both Rikku and Rei.

Rei shot up in a sea of cold sweat. She let out a gasp as she grabbed her head. 'That was close,' Rei thought. She was able to escape Rikku's wrath just in time. 'Though Seua Fai probably would have stopped her. I'd rather not owe her any favors.'

"Are you okay?" came a male voice from her left. Rei jumped a little and looked at the owner with wide scared eyes. She sighed when she saw the spiky blonde hair of her friend. Naruto looked at the purple headed girl with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Rei said with a smile. "Just a nightmare."

Naruto nodded then grew annoyed. "The old hag said you were supposed to be back two months ago. What happened?"

"My friend got sick so I went to help. Unfortunately I caught what he had. The main ingredient in the antidote can only be found on the full moon so I had to wait a month. I would have got here sooner but…" Rei hung her head low, "I…relapsed…" Naruto stared at her for a second then burst out in laughter. The girl puffed out her cheeks as they turned red. "What's so funny?"

"The look on your face!" Rei's frown eventually turned into a smile as she began to laugh. A few minutes went by as the laughing died down. Still smiling, Rei got out of bed and headed towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To talk to Tsunade. I'm sure she's pretty pissed at me." Rei opened the door and bumped into a nurse.

"And where do you think you're going?" the nurse with asked with her scratchy voice.

"Uh…the bathroom?"

"There is a bathroom in here."

"Oh…sorry." Rei frowned as she slowly closed the door. She crossed her arms and looked around the room. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he watched from a chair in the corner. The girl smirked when she saw the window. She skipped over to it. She was about to jump out when Naruto stopped her.

"You know we're on the fifth floor," he said. Rei shrugged and jumped out the window. Naruto rushed over to the window just in time to see her land on all fours. She then stood up, stretched, and ran over towards the Hokage's tower.

On the way to Tsunade's Rei ran into Ino. Rei really didn't have a choice but to talk to her, after all the blonde had practically tackled her.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your new team," she said. Rei looked at her in confusion.

"Eh? New team? What new team?" Ino put a hand over her mouth.

"Tsunade hasn't told you yet?"

"I was just going to visit her now. What new team?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry. I thought since you were out of the hospital…" Ino gulped when she saw Rei's narrow eyes burrowing into her soul.

"What. New. Team?" Rei never liked when people kept things from her. She blamed that on her childhood.

"Um, well…Sakura finished her medical nin training so Team Kakashi was put back together. You and Sai were moved to a different team."

Rei frowned. She was starting to enjoy being on team with Naruto and Sasuke…especially Sasuke. "So who else is on my new team?"

"Well, Yamato is your new sensei and then the last member of your team is a girl named Umiko Kaze. She recently moved here- Hey, where are you going!" Rei didn't answer as sprinted down the street toward Tsunade.

"_Someone from your past is going to take away your future." _Was the quote that kept running through Rei's head. 'Is this what she meant?' she thought quickly. 'How did she know?' Rei skidded to a stop. She stood there breathing heavily with wide eyes. "Could she always…Was she really that far ahead? Was she that powerful? Why can't I remember?" she asked herself out loud while she fell to the ground in shock. 'Why can't I remember? Did I lock everything away or did she?' She was about to scream but a smooth voice called out her name. She smiled and turned to the voice. Her smile soon dropped when she saw the very girl she wanted to avoid.

A girl with blondish-grey hair tied up in two half buns half pigtail style and grey eyes had her arms wrapped around Sasuke's left arm. "So you really are back," Sasuke said quietly.

"So this is the famous Rei?" The mystery said as she unwrapped herself from Sasuke. She then hopped over to the purple-head as Rei's blue eyes watched her movements warily. The grey-eyed girl held out her hand happily. "Hi, my name is Umiko Kaze. I'm your new team member!" Rei nodded and grabbed Umiko's hand and they briefly shook. Yumiko continued to smile as she took a step backwards to reclaim her spot on Sasuke's arm. She started to pull gently on his hand. "Come, The others are waiting for us." Sasuke faintly smiled and gave her a quiet nod.

Rei felt another shockwave of jealousy zip down her spine. There was nothing she could do but watch helplessly as Sasuke disappeared from her sight. Anger quickly fell over Rei as she punched the ground below her. '. HELL!' she thought. In the back of her mind she could here Rikku chuckling.

'I told you so,' said Rikku. 'You have no one to blame but yourself.'

'No, I have someone to blame.' Rei slowly rose; a small sadistic smile appeared on her lips.

'And who might that be?'

"TSUNADE!" she yelled while jolting off towards the Hokage's office.

'What? She had nothing to do with this'

'I can blame you if you want me to!' That shut Rikku up. Now all her mind was focused on was Tsunade. Rei pushed chakra into her feet to make herself go even faster. She was going to hunt Tsunade down.

"TSUNADE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Rei yelled as she slammed the Hokage's door open with enough force to rip it off one of its hinges.

Tsunade looked up from the mound of paper work happily because she found a distraction. When she saw it was Rei her sinister smile grew. "Ah, it's about time you go here. What seems to be the problem?"

StR: YEAH! It's over! I like this chapter. It is one of my favorites. Tell me what you think. Even if you hate it.

N: I hated it.

StR: Eh? Why?

N: I was barley in it…

StR:…Go away.

N: (sad face)

StR: Fine. Stay.

N: YEAH!


End file.
